


You'll Only Love Me on Cameras

by irreproachablytrick



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Coming Out, F/F, Light Angst, Romance, TWICE AU, dayeon, lgbt issues on kpop, michaeng, some ships that i don't want to mention bc spoiler alert kekeke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreproachablytrick/pseuds/irreproachablytrick
Summary: I may be pure and quirky but that’s what cameras for, everything is a trick.I am Kim Dahyun, I will try to answer your questions without my common and predictable answers, once I answer it—you’ll only love me on cameras.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	You'll Only Love Me on Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, this is my second twice fic and I've been working for this, for the past quarantine months! Stay safe! 
> 
> Dayeon and TWICE AU

Rather screaming “at” me, they are screaming for me. The fans are generously chanting my name and it’s the only time I like people to scream. I’ll miss this and I’ll forever cherish this because it’s our last year as a group then we’ll dissolve.

“Kim Dahyun! Kim Dahyun! Kim Dahyun!”

I posed quirkily every time they chant for me. I just finished my solo performance. Sweats are becoming visible on my forehead. I smiled widely at them even though I’m out of breath. I bowed multiple times and I’m aching to ask them if they liked my performance but it’d be talking about at the end of the concert. I went back to the backstage with the dancers.

Then, I crossed paths with the oldest members: Nayeon and Jeongyeon, “2yeon” And thank God to my parents for making my name Da-Hyun. It’d be a disaster if there is a “3yeon”. I just don’t get along with them really well. I’m kind of like the outsider in the group and I prefer it that way.

  
I don’t know if I want to awkwardly say hi but they are next to perform so there’s no time to chitchat—

“Atta girl, Dahyun! Their reactions are great… You made them louder.” Jeongyeon complimented on my performance.

Reactions from fans are a big deal for us, it is a kind of systematic competition whenever we perform in a unit or individually, it was always in nature. And I don’t know if Jeongyeon was sarcastic so I just sheepishly smiled and whispered good luck. I was about to walk away when Nayeon said:

“I guess we’ll have to exceed our flirtatious acts on stage, Jeong.”

My eyebrows twitched at her statement. Wooh, I can feel my cheeks reddening. I got this. Breathe in…breathe out. Kim Dahyun, please be cool.

“Fuck you and your fan service.” I snapped while holding a fist, piercing my gaze towards the two. Way to fucking go, Dahyun.

They just laughed at my antics.

“Aww…you are so cute Dahyun-ah.” Nayeon gushed.

Jeongyeon just nodded at the oldest member’s statement.

I rolled my eyes then noticed pairs of eyes looking at us; the nosy dancers.

“Your job is to give us flare to our performances and not googling your eyes and ears towards us,” I uttered sternly at them.

“We just happened to be here.” One of the dancers spoke up.

I looked at a certain one. She seemed nervous speaking up. She has orange hair, making herself look like Anne of Green Gable's wannabe.

“Whatevs… scooch, now!” I barked at the dancers then they scurried away. I sighed contently then glanced at the two members.

“Dahyun-ah…that’s too much.” Jeongyeon pointed out, shaking her head.

“It’s just a performance, get over it,” Nayeon added, rolling her eyes.

“Exactly! A performance…It’s an act. That is why I despise your scandalous selves pooping fake rainbows. Just because you like purple, doesn’t mean you’re both goddamn unicorns.” I divulged at the members.

I walked out on them, holding the cane I had in my performance a while ago.

“Like I’ve said, just a performance.” The oldest member murmured.

I’m always treated as a joke but whomping carelessly is not really a surprise to the members. I may be pure, known as church eagle girl and quirky but I am Kim Dahyun and you’ll only love me on cameras.

Oh look, 2yeon’s still shitting some fake sepia rainbows. It’s just what they naturally do on stage.

As expected, the fans love it. Idols spill, fans drink. Well, duh… they see us “ROYGBIV” all the time.

And the main ship of our group is 2yeon. Don’t get me wrong I adore their friendship off cam but right now, I hate what they are doing.

If you think I’m jealous, NEVER in my lifetime and reborn.

If you think I’m homophobic just because I’d rather be a dancing eagle at churches, I am not. I call myself an ignorance intolerant, in simplified terms: I just don’t think it’s necessary to portray something so gay then never had to speak about the real social issue and discrimination towards LGBTQAI+.

If “This Is America” by Childish Gambino is about racism and injustice. Then, this is KPOP – It’s a taboo to speak about the pride even though the people love gay moments, neverminding to give a voice to conquer the intentions of gay concepts of the idols.

The crowd shrieks uncontrollably when the two gay pretenders made their final pose: Nayeon pulls Jeongyeon aggressively to the back and pretends to kiss her passionately while Jeongyeon awkwardly kicks her foot into the air, somehow pulling away but still continues to pretend to kiss the older girl.

Yep, a classic 2yeon move.

The lights fade away then the shadows of dancers lined up my sight as I ignored them, but the orange-haired girl who spoke up a while ago stares at me for a little too long. I caught her stare then she faked a cough then went to their dressing rooms.

The two familiar figures followed. Their laughs caused my irritation to rise, even more, then the short-haired blonde girl noticed my presence.

“Yah! Dahyun-ah… the fans may be in favor of your charm but our tender love for each other made them wild.” Jeongyeon smirked looking at Nayeon for approval.

“It’s fake, though.” I gestured towards them.

“It’s also what you do when you’re on stage or variety shows. The only difference is that we’re a ship and you’re an individual who even fakes her charm.” Nayeon drawled then high-fived the other.

I bit my lip to withdraw an altercation but I felt sudden of uneasiness when I processed Nayeon’s words. I just groaned then walked away from the two.

“Oh! Are we done here? Thanks for watching anyway.” Nayeon mentioned, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Why did I even fucking watch their performance, anyway?

“Teasing that dubu is just one of my favorites, don’t you agree, unnie?” I heard Jeongyeon snicker at the oldest member.

My walk automatically slowed down wanting to hear Nayeon’s response but to such bad luck, my left shoulder suddenly bumped into someone else’s right shoulder.

“The fuck?” I cursed then looked up to see Anne of Green Gable's wannabe.

“I need a friend.” The tall girl revealed, looking somewhere else.

“Are you talking to me?” I waved in front of her face.

My forehead creased on what the fuck is happening. A while ago, I embarrassed her in front of the other dancers and now she wants to be my friend?

“Yeah…yeah, I am…yes.” She rambled like she’s trying to remember a line from a script. She avoids meeting my eyes.

“How about a friendly no…at least there is the word “friendly” before a no.” I faked a smile.

I was about to walk away when Anne of Green Gables pulled my arm.

“I want you!” The orange-haired girl screeched.

I looked at her puzzle, what the fuck does she want?

“Okay—T-That came out wrong. I just need a friend here, be my chingu?” She pleaded dearly.

It felt like I was in the world of Omegle suddenly, just in real life…a stranger needing a friend but really, they want a sex doll. I looked at the girl, she doesn’t look like she needs a sex doll though. Fuck it.

“Whatevs, I don’t expect you to be loyal though because I—” I notified then she cut me off.

“Yay! Thank you!” The tall girl tucked me in a hug.

“Yah! Yah! Stop, Anne, before I could change my mind.” I threatened at the beamy girl.

She let go of me, smiling sweetly.

“Do you happen to see me as Anne of Green Gables? I’m honored but no, I’m called Kim Sana.” The orange-haired girl introduced, her eyes blinking fast.

Chou Tzuyu, my roommate and favorite member (and I don’t ever admit that to her) is fast asleep in her bed filled with bread pillows that fans gave it to her. Our room was divided into two parts: hers was a lot of family pictures, a polaroid of her dog, Gucci, and even a small sticker of Blues Clues.

On the other hand, mine was plain walls, it has a milky pine texture…I prefer it that way. Seeing nothing retrogrades my integrity—to never trust someone in my life. Tzuyu always reminds me to put something on my wall even if it’s just minimal. Maybe, I’d take that advice for the future.

Looking at my phone, it was already 5:28 a.m. I smiled at the coincidence of the date of my birthday to this hour. People have 11:11s for them to wish but for me, if I see my birth date as the time, I always believe something good will happen to me.

Craving for a chocolate drink, I slowly stood up from the bed, taking my phone and white mug. I tiptoed and went to the kitchen. I boiled some water and poured the chocolate powder in my mug.

A few minutes while I’m stirring, my phone lit up.

Chaeyoung’s name is on the screen, my best friend slash coffee barista slash owner of a café. I raised my eyebrows then accepted the call.

“How do you know I’m already awake?” I queried playfully.

“Bro, it’s a soulmate thingy.” Chaeyoung drawled back, laughing lightly.

“Whatevs, why did you call then?” I probed.

“I have some fucking great news!” The younger literally shouted in her phone.

I put away my phone on my ear for a second.

“You don’t have to scream, pabo.” I hushed, sipping my hot chocolate drink.

“Mina said yes…” Chaeyoung whispered lightly.

I almost spilled my hot chocolate then I put my mug on the countertop.

“Oh my gosh, she said yes to have sex before marriage?” I mused, holding my laughter.

“No, bro! Ugh…you are completely the worst!” My soulmate complained.

“Kidding aside. Bro, you know I’m waiting for this—wait where will you get married though?” I asked curiously.

“Out of 29 countries who legalized same-sex marriage, none of those countries. We’ll get married here, but it’s private.” The younger said.

“Really? That sounds rebellious, I’m here for it.” I whisper-yelled.

“I know—” Chaeyoung muttered, suddenly sniffling.

“Bro, are you crying? Oh fuck, why am I crying too? I just sometimes hate our soulmate thingy.” I wailed on my phone.

“Oh gosh, I’m marrying Myoui Mina.” The younger sobbed.

“Chaengie?” Another voice said.

“Mina unnie!” I shrilled.

I heard a shuffling sound, then the soft voice was more prominent.

“Why are you crying you fools?” Mina snorted.

“Because you’re marrying my soulmate.”

“Because I’m marrying the love of my life.” We wailed in unison.

The ballerina chortled.

“Can I marry the both of you, then?” Mina joked.

“Ew?” My tears halted.

“No!” Chaeyoung yelped.

“Worried I might steal your girl?” I smirked.

“Definite not! Hmph…” The younger defended.

“Whatevs, I’ll end the call now, I don’t want to interrupt your pre-honeymoon.” I teased the couple.

“Dahyun unnie!” Chaeyoung shrieked.

I heard Mina giggled. I snorted.

“Whatevs traditional bitch, call me if you want us to save you from distress.” Chaeyoung mockingly added.

The “distress” means the girl group where I’m temporary surviving with not getting along with the three: Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Momo.

“Scratch the traditional, bro. I’ll be okay here…focus on your stamina and the ballerina.” I lightly said, running my fingers through my hair.

“Didn’t hear the first statement and I’m ignoring what you said about the last statement.” My soulmate stated seriously.

“I will be okay,” I promised the younger.

“And gay?” She said, I can feel her smiling.

“And gay,” I confirmed.

I ended the call still giddy at the fact that my soulmate is going to get married to someone she really deserves…When will I ever be that kind of in love? I don’t usually wonder about love but sometimes I have questions on how does it feel to be loved by someone.

I held my mug and the chocolate drink didn’t feel as hot before. I decided to put it on the freezer for me to eat it as a dessert in the afternoon. As I was putting it. I noticed someone’s eyeglasses.

This is the fourth time I saw someone’s eyeglasses in the freezer, then I always put it above.

I carefully held it in the freezer but now it’s stuck between the ice cubes. Whoever owns this, is crazy. I forced myself to get it out of the freezer. Consequently, I broke the eyeglasses in half.

“Fuck.” I murmured.

Something good will definitely happen, note the sarcasm.

I am not actually a light sleeper but when I heard Nayeon’s loud voice clashes with Jeongyeon and Momo from the living room, I know it has to be about the eyeglasses. NaJeongMo, my guilt, and panic woke me up.

I looked at Tzuyu’s bed and found it empty.

“I swear I just put it on the top of the fridge.” I heard Nayeon badgered, an apparent panic in her voice.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” I mumbled under my breath.

I got up hastily from the bed. Does she own the glasses? I took the broken glasses from my closet, then sprint downstairs.

I saw the members all busy with fiddling with things in the living room and in the kitchen.

“Uh…” I began so they can know that I was present.

All their eyes pierced at me.

“Uhm…good morning?” I said sheepishly.

They ignored me then went back on their fiddling business.

“Have you seen Nayeon’s glasses, Dahyun-ah?” Jeongyeon spoke, still determined to find the eyeglasses.

“Well…” I gulped then bit my lip.

The oldest unnie turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised. I stared at her bare face and it made my heart skipped a beat, fucking weird. I know she’s gorgeous but why the fuck my heart did that?

“Dahyun?” Nayeon asked, walking closer to me.

My heart skipped a beat again when she said my name fiercely.

“Okay, I-I found in the freezer at dawn then I pulled it out but t-then I-I broke it.” I stammered, not meeting the older ones’ eyes.

“What?” The brunette rasped.

“I found it in the freezer—” I muttered but Nayeon cut me off.

“I heard you the first time, now where the fuck is it now?” She hissed.

“—Or maybe—you put it in the freezer?” The brunette accused, her gaze piercing at me.

“For the record Nayeon-ssi, I always put those glasses above the fridge because it’s always in the freezer and why are you getting angry? I could replace it with something new.”

I started to raise my voice.

  
“Jihyo gave me those glasses.” She gritted through her teeth.

  
Hearing Jihyo’s name triggered some memories that I reluctantly regretted.

  
“Don’t you slam Jihyo unnie’s unfulfilled dreams to me,” I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heating up from rage.

  
I handed her broken eyeglasses and walked past by her.

  
“Fuck you and your mysterious façade…oh! You are never a mystery when really you’re a selfish bitch wanting to be the center of attention.” Nayeon barked at my back

  
“Unnie.” Momo warned at the oldest.

  
That’s not true. Jihyo once told me I’m a good listener. Nayeon just doesn’t see that.

  
I didn’t stop in my tracks.

  
“Stop, please don’t walk out again.” Tzuyu murmured as she stopped me from getting the door.

  
“Sorry…” I whispered at the youngest then held the doorknob.

  
Then, I successfully got out from distress.

“Okay, the question is why?” I wondered, tilting my eyebrows.

  
“Why what?” The orange-haired girl asked, sipping her Americano coffee.

  
“Why would you want to have this silly camaraderie with me?” The question remains a question.

  
“And why would you want to consider it?” Again, the question remains a question.

  
“I’m not…just wondering.” I said, squinting eyes at her.

  
“Wondering why I’m so beautiful?” Sana playfully flickering her eyebrows.

  
“Never, you look like you have a carrot hair in a bunny’s body.” I snickered, sipping my green tea latte.

  
“Awww…thanks! That’s what I’m going for.” The older girl sweetly said.

  
I just shook my head at her.

  
“Having a good time?” Someone asked sitting beside me.

  
“Chaeng, you asshole! I never knew today’s your engagement party. I should have worn better than my regular yellow checkered pants.” I exclaimed.

  
Two dozen people are scattered in Chaeyoung and Mina’s vintage café. It reminded me of Charlie Chaplin’s creative sets in his movies just in color.

  
“Well, I know you are a busy person,” Chaeyoung muttered.

  
I raised an eyebrow.

  
“Except, when you are pissed about your members.” The younger added, sounding amused.

  
“Yeah. Yeah. Whatevs…where’s Mina unnie anyway. I miss her more than you.” I avoided the subject as I roamed my eyes around the café.

  
Chaeyoung rolled her eyes in my last statement.

  
“She’s entertaining some visitors, besides she told me that she wants to expand her dormant extrovert-ness. Even though I told her that she shouldn’t pressure herself because—oh! Who is this? Your date?” Chaeyoung snickered, noticing Sana’s presence.

  
“I’m Minato—Kim! Kim! Kim Sana…and in American Sana Kim” Sana stammered as she nervously laughed, biting her fingers.

  
Chaeyoung glanced at me and spoke to her eyes that translates “What’s Sana’s deal?”

“A dancer in our group, then casually followed me this morning all the way in here and here she is; sipping free Americanos.” I blankly uttered.

  
“Yeah, it’s delicious…oh! Can I get some slices of creamy cheesecake over there? I just love those—the way my stomach tingles—” Sana beamed then I cut her off.

  
“Just go,” I uttered at the older.

  
Sana gave us a smile and went to the tower of cheesecake.

  
“Okay, is she a sasaeng?” Chaeyoung speculated.

  
“Maybe, I don’t know.” I shortly answered.

  
“Are you out of your mind?” The younger hissed.

  
Then, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

  
“She’s a dancer in our group, she’s harmless.” I shared, pulling my phone in my pocket.

  
I saw my manager's text. it said: **JYP is here, go to the meeting room now.**

  
I rolled my eyes then ignored the message.

  
“Harmless? Even idols can be sasaengs to other idols.” Chaeyoung interjected.

  
“Sasaengs don’t act like that.” I motioned to Sana’s munching slices of cheesecakes then taking more.

  
Chaeyoung followed where I was glancing at.

  
“Casually follows you around is one factor, in case you didn’t know that unnie?” The younger countered.

  
“In case what Dahyun doesn’t know?” Someone crooned.

  
Then, I saw Mina in sight.

  
“Oh my God, Mina unnie! Congratulations to your engagement…and this engagement party that you both didn’t think to invite me.” I mumbled the last part half-jokingly.

  
“I heard that, Dahyun unnie.” Chaeyoung snorted.

  
“Ani, we thought you’re busy with preparing your new and last comeback.” Mina reasoned out, sitting down across Chaeyoung.

  
My phone vibrated a few times on the table. The couple glanced at my phone then at me.

  
“Speaking of.” I held my phone, gently tossing it away on the table.

  
“Oh! So, these two got engaged!” Sana suddenly came up at our table, holding a vodka bottle.

  
“Your café has vodkas?” I turned to look at the couple, confused.

  
“Just this once, for God’s sake unnie, it’s an engagement party!” Chaeyoung grumbled. I snorted.

  
“Who’s she?” Mina whispered.

  
“Kim Sana! I am Kim Sana…you all shouldn’t forget about that.” Sana cheered while slightly stumbling.

  
Then I noticed some guests are already looking at us.

  
The orange-haired girl noticed this too then smiled brightly to us. She clangs her vodka bottle with a spoon.

  
“Kiss, lovebirds!” Sana said drunkenly.

  
“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The older kept chanting while the other guests followed her chants.

  
I looked at the bashful couple, slightly smiling then kept looking at each other.

  
“Just kiss you fools.” I mockingly said, rolling my eyes.

  
Mina and Chaeyoung finally reached for their faces and kissed, I smiled but cringed right away. All of a sudden, I sensed something from outside and turned my head and saw camera flashes.

  
“Shit. Shit. Shit.” I tilted my head on the other side.

  
The couple pulled away from the kiss. The guests cheered.

  
“Have you seen Sana?” I asked the couple.

  
“I think she ran to the restroom and threw up.” One of the guests said.

  
I nodded and mumbled a thank you, then I immediately stood up.

  
“Why?” Chaeyoung said breathlessly from the kiss.

  
I rolled my eyes smiling lightly.

  
“Cameras. Outside. I need to get out of here now, but first I need to find that carrot hair.” I reckoned at the couple.

  
They looked at each other then, nodded at me.

  
“We’ll make the Dispatch leave then you find Sana.” Chaeyoung asserted.

  
I nodded at Chaeyoung.

“I was at my best friend’s engagement party and they were too afraid to ask me to come because of the upcoming comeback so I insisted to come there for a few hours and I don’t mean to ignore the manager’s texts. I just needed to congratulate them.” I revealed as I soon opened the door of the meeting room, heavily breathing.

  
“Hello to you too, Dahyun-ah. Please, take a seat.” Jinyoung stated with a slight smile.

  
I sighed in relief and observed the chairs, the members and staff are already watching my every move, ignoring their glances…Nayeon and I made brief eye contact and I turned away first, automatically remembering what happened in the dorm. I saw a vacant chair between Tzuyu and Momo and sat there.

  
I’m already feeling suffocated because meetings with JYP are actually rare. It’s either our new concept for the upcoming comeback, a member would leave a group or a member did something that affected the group and the company.

  
Oh shit, maybe I’m fucked. Nayeon and the gang probably reported my poor ethics and unprofessional matters.

  
Or maybe, the upcoming pictures of Dispatch?

  
“I actually made a secret competition that you’ve been attended to, it is about your unit performances. One of your unit performance would be the next concept and I based it on the fans’ cheers.” The boss revealed, smiling then nodding to himself.

  
He just randomly does this stuff all the time, surprising us with his secretive competitions or tests then announcing all of a sudden if we passed. It annoyingly makes sense sometimes.

  
But based on the fans’ cheers it’s—

  
“It’s the concept of 2yeon.” He declared, nodding at the oldest members.

  
I heard Nayeon snickered, assuming that the message was for me. I rolled my eyes internally. So, a gay-gay concept or pretends to be a gay concept?

  
“And it was my finalized concept because of Dahyun.” The boss glanced at me then the members and all the staffs all looked at me.

  
Fuck, does he know I’m gay?

  
The boss pulled out printed pictures.

  
“Because of these, it boosts my confidence about the concept, with your best friend’s engagement party that you told us a while ago. Maybe, the international fans will adore your group more.” Jinyoung dissected.

  
It was picture of Chaeyoung and Mina kissing while I was at the table, smiling proudly. I blinked then felt uncomfortable…it feels disorienting to discuss further about this new concept, it feels wrong.

  
“It’s your last year, I want it to be the best and grandest.” He added.

  
Right, one comeback left and we’ll dissolve.

  
“Let them think you support all gay stuff but never ever say something for them,” JYP concluded.

  
I felt coward speaking up as I sank into the chair. I just wanted to say something that being gay is not a concept, it kept repeating in my head as I felt a hand in my shoulder then I jumped in my seat. I looked up to see Tzuyu.

  
“Unnie, the meeting’s done.” She said.

  
I looked around and realized we are the only ones left in the room. I stood up hastily.

  
“I’m sorry, where are they?” I asked.

  
“They left,” Tzuyu said shortly.

  
I’m not stupid enough to not know that Tzuyu is pissed at me.

  
“You don’t need to accompany me, anytime Tzu.” I sighed then went to the exit of the room.

  
“No, I know…I’m just disappointed in our group. In all those five years, we never got along.” The younger followed me, her head bowed down.

  
“I am too…” I blubbered then held her hand to guide her out of the building.

  
“I apologize, Tzu…I told you, I’m not really perfect like you usually say.” I half-smiled.

  
The younger interlocked our fingers.

  
“Say, do you want to decorate my wall in our bedroom?” I remarked at the tall girl.

  
She beamed a yes then swayed our hands.

Tzuyu keeps humming while we decorate my wall with metal posters of bible verses. I found myself bopping into her beat.

  
“Tzu, what song is that?” I wondered.

  
“It’s just a random humming, I guess.” She stopped decorating abruptly to answer.

  
“It has a good tone, Tzu.” I pointed out.

  
“I deserve more lines, right?” Tzuyu crooned.

  
I shoved her off but agreed nevertheless.

  
“Yep, whatevs, Tzu.” I mocked earning a playful glare from the younger.

Meetings after meetings and those times I wasn’t late for it because I only stayed in the dorm. It was said by the managers that this was the last meeting because our great boss has an equally great announcement. If the announcement is really great, I would like to hear that he would change the concept, but he’s fixated on things that he thinks it would impact the world.

  
What would impact the world is a “make-up” story because people are gullible and easy to tame. How about “I am Kim Dahyun and I’m gay”, that would be impactful to the world but a scandal to my own country. A heinous crime in our church which I don’t believe to, I’m religious but I’m gay—I can be both. Even, the pope has explored modern days and how people evolve to be.

  
This is the two gay pretenders’ fault, I am never speaking to them again unless there are cameras and I kinda promise Tzuyu to blend in the group, for our last comeback.

  
JYP entered the meeting room and we all stood up to greet and bow.

  
“Take a seat, everyone.” The boss said as he cleared his throat.

  
He looked serious because those small eyes gave away. He tapped his fingers on the table.

  
“You have one thing to accomplish.” He announced, starting to smile.

  
“Make lyrics about the concept,” JYP revealed earning for me to inhale sharply.

  
I don’t ever want to talk about the concept, let alone make lyrics about it. And in five years for being in this group, I was never accustomed to make one because I usually rap or choreograph.

  
“I want you to make lyrics and I want it finished as soon as you leave Hawaii,” Jinyoung added, clasping his hands.

  
Hawaii? Hawaii?! I had my eyes wide open and my hands on my cheek.

  
“Fuck, yes!” I yelled in delight.

  
A sudden wave of happiness radiated from my body. I sensed that JYP and the girls looked at me weirdly.

  
“I-I m-mean, yay! Yes!” I stammered, my lips twitching.

  
The boss and the girls just laughed. Well, fuck them because Hawaii is the state I hope to visit or live, even if it’s all about work. It is the place that was my travel dream even if it’s overrated.

  
“Unnie!” Tzuyu called. I glanced at them, forming a group hug.

  
Okay? A sudden hug with fake people is all I need and after that: Ha-fucking-waii! Welcome to me! I walked slowly with a disoriented smile plastered on my face then I went in for a group hug, thank God I wasn’t squish to Nayeon or Jeongyeon. We put out the right hand together in the middle.

  
“Twice! Twice! Let’s go!” We cheered.

  
I’ll be with these girls, it’s our last year. I better behave or be nice.

Already, sitting on my Hawaiian hotel bed with Hawaiian sliding doors that displays the Waikiki beach, I already wanted to go for a swim but the managers are outside guarding our Hawaiian rooms.

  
My bags are still packed yet I’m still thinking if I would unpack now or later or whatever. I’m in Hawaii for God’s sake, I’m restless to think that I can’t do anything freely here. Looking at the sun that would soon set with those blue-skied reflect on the sea with friendly waves even though they’re not friendly sometimes. It feels so wrong by just only observing.

  
Cutting my thoughts, the door bleeped open. I tilted my head from behind finding a shocked Nayeon gawking back at me.

  
“Are you surprised I’m your roommate or by that enchanted and inviting Waikiki beach across this hotel?” I half-jokingly asked.

  
I’m too good mood to not talk to the oldest, besides this is our last…last everything.

  
“De, Onceu…” She enlarged her eyes to emphasize that she’s doing a vlive.

  
I muttered a quiet “Oh.”

  
“Onceu, to answer your question a while ago, Dahyunnie is my roommate.” Nayeon shared at the screen and forced a smile.

  
I suddenly became uncomfortable in my place so I stood up then I breathed.

  
“Yow, Onceu!” I began to walk closer but my steps seemed steep but I made it beside the frozen girl.

  
I brought my face to the screen and smiled. I glanced at Nayeon through the screen to distinguish her reaction.

  
If I wasn’t hallucinating right now, I think she even smiled back at me. I panicked inside and removed my face from the screen.

  
“Wanna do it together, Dahyun-ah?” Nayeon casually said like we’re close and fine.

  
It made me gag internally. Fucking plastic.

  
“Uh unnie…” I cringed of how I sounded.

  
Another fucking plastic and even called her unnie.

  
“Okay, that’s okay! Onceu, Dahyun has something going on with stuff l-like a photo shoot, am I right Dahyun-ah?” She lied then turned to look at me.

  
Oh, yes this is my getaway card from this awkward situation, this is the last thing I want in Hawaii!

  
“Oh! Onceu wanted you to stay…look.” Nayeon suddenly said.

  
Of fucking course, they would want me to stay regardless of any awkward situations they don’t know…Fine, I’ll stay for them.

  
“Yeah, sure…sure! I’ll make time for Onceu.” I assured.

  
I saw how shocked Nayeon was and replaced it with a big bunny smile on the screen.

  
“Wah, Dahyunnie is being extra clingy today, I wonder why.” The older snickered then placed her bags on the floor.

  
The older sat on the hotel bed. Thank goodness, it’s very separate two beds.

  
“What are you saying? I’m always clingy—u-unnie.” I cringed, sitting beside her but not too close. With much space that she and I need.

  
“Mwo?” Nayeon shoved me back playfully.

  
“For the record, you are rarely clingy.” I countered, giggling lightly.

  
“Well, I only reserve it for you, Dahyun-ah.” Nayeon remarked, winking on the screen.

  
I, on the other hand, froze and decided to silence the atmosphere by reading the comments with my eyes squinting. It feels natural to fake this friendship and it feels wrong. I’m not even sure why she’s flirting. It’s just in her nature, I guess especially the fans are watching.

  
One comment caught my attention: **Finally! Nayeon and Dahyun vlive, the first and maybe the last kekekeke**

  
I tilted my head slightly at the girl who acknowledged my sudden seriousness.

  
“Is it our first time doing a live together?” I asked.

  
“Aww, I believe it is.” She crooned.

  
“They’re telling us that this is the official Dayeon day.” Nayeon added, motioning on the scrolling comments.

  
It wasn’t necessary to bring it up but she did anyway. We finally made a “day” in our last year of being together, still reached its peak.

  
“Aw, that’s nice,” I uttered, clearing my throat.

  
Then, we went back to reading the comments. Somehow, I felt that she knew I wasn’t exactly comfortable in this situation, even her. Maybe, next time we’d be really okay and comfortable with each other when we do vlive.

  
Did I just admit I want to do this again?

  
“Make a six-word story to your upcoming album,” Nayeon stated lightly, reading the comment.

  
Oh, fuck…the last concept. I’m not planning to describe it with six words, not even a word, letter, or code.

  
“Dahyun-ah?” The older directly looked at me.

  
I nervously laugh as I reached for my phone in my pocket, it wasn’t seen on the screen and I kept it that way for future events.

  
“I love you so much, Onceu!” I cheered, counting my fingers up to six and didn’t bother to look at Nayeon’s reaction.

  
“Onceu knows that already. Come on, come up with something new.” Nayeon retrieved the request.

  
“Nonsense! Old or not…my love for Onceu is always true.” I pouted at the screen and made an aegyo voice.

“Ey…” Nayeon said in disappointment.

  
“Wae? Why don’t you give one, unnie?” I challenged the older girl.

  
“Okay…I have one in my mind.” She bragged and I motioned her to say it.

  
“Secret lies between Dahyun and me.” Nayeon rasped then looked at me smiling.

  
My body tensed then blinked. Though, my fingers worked like magic on my phone, typing faster.

  
“Oh! Someone texted me.” Nayeon adjusted her phone to her face and right now I wasn’t seen on the frame.

  
 **‘Stop the vlive, I’m pissed.’** It was the text I sent to her.

  
“Onceu, it was nothing. It was just my manager telling me to hurry and finish this live.” She sing-songs but evidently has a displeased tone in her voice.

  
Well, I wasn’t the one who told a hundred thousand of fans right now with secret lies secret shit! I took advantage of being not on the frame. So, I stood up and fake busied with my phone.

  
I walked towards the door and I can feel the brown-eyes girl following my every move with her curious eyes.

  
“Onceu! I better go, the manager is calling me now!” I announced.

  
“Dahyun-ah, stay for five minutes please.” Nayeon pouted. The fucking nerve of this girl.

  
I looked at her with fiery eyes and her figure is beginning to blur. I just don’t like how people play me like that. Kim Dahyun, don’t you cry in front of a monster, that’s how their satisfactory comes from.

  
“Sorry, unnie! They’re calling me now, I’ll be back, Onceu.” I concluded, closing the door, trying not to slam it.

What was that all about? She was being all flirty and annoying. Teasing me would probably the best way for her to torture me. Is that it? She’s goddamn Im Nayeon, she likes to tease and people would feel infatuated.

  
Guess what, I’ll never be infatuated with that gorgeous brunette who rarely dyes her hair and who really knows how to speak for herself. And no, I’m not describing facts about her any further.

  
I walked in the hallway and saw the two managers committedly standing in our doorways. Knowing them, they probably know why I walked out vlive, not entire reason per se, but they just know I have a huge temper for Nayeon.

  
“Where are you going, Dahyun-ah?” Manager Sadness asked gently. My favorite manager because of how she just not takes care of me as an idol but also a flawed, sensitive, huge-tempered, and bitchy human being.

  
“Anywhere in Hawaii but in that room, Manager unnie.” I exasperated, taking a slow exit to them.

  
“You’re not going anywhere, Dahyun. You stay inside with Nayeon.” The opposite of Manager Sadness declared. He’s called Colossus.

  
“I’m pissed at her. Can I at least have the opportunity to walk freely in my favorite state?” I queried and looked at the both of them.

  
They communicated with their eyes as I saw the evil manager shaking his head. I rolled my eyes and walked out on them to go back in the room and didn’t bother to listen to their refusal. I guess I would just deal whatever happens in that room.

  
“Dahyun-ah!” Someone called.

  
I glanced and saw Momo approaching me.

  
“Going somewhere? Can I join?” The raven girl smiled sheepishly at me then at the managers.

  
I think my members are being weird or just being themselves that I am the last to know that they are this weird.

  
“What now?” My voice baffled.

  
“Our loving, hardworking, and dedicated managers, please grant our wish to spend an hour at the beach. I promise to text you every 10 minutes that calculates six texts for you Colossus oppa to receive.” Momo inquired, innocently smiling at now the confused managers.

  
Momo pats my back. “I’ll take care of this precious one.”

  
Gaping at Momo like she’s a fool. I, then scratched my head and in my peripheral vision, I witnessed the managers seamlessly communicating with their eyes.

  
It felt like a solid five minutes for them to decide if we were allowed to go to the Waikiki beach.

  
“Make it 12 texts.” Manager Sadness beamed while the other was pissed.

  
“Just hurry back as soon as we tell you. You have a photoshoot tomorrow.” Colossus sternly said.

  
“12 texts as promised!” Momo cheered and I shook my head at her.

“Unnie, what are your plans on kidnapping me?” I asked sarcastically as our feet sink a bit every time that we take a step on the white sand of Waikiki beach

“Watch the sunset then eat Acai bowls,” Momo explained briefly.

  
I noticed she was holding her pocket journal, it’s what I see almost every day whenever I see her.

  
“I mean what’s the deal of taking me here?” I wondered.

  
“I saw the vlive and you left then I was curious where you went to.” She revealed.

  
“Let’s sit here for a while,” Momo added then patted the white sand beside her.

  
“Okay?” I sat beside her observing her every motive.

  
Few people did recognize us but chose to give us a private momentum. Although, I can feel their phones capturing us.

  
“The sun will set you free.” Momo declared out of nowhere.

  
She’s always like this, always the annoying poet.

  
I looked at the sun but it wasn’t the same as before when I was observing it in the hotel room. The sunset is covered and hovered by cozy gigantic clouds in the atmosphere, still, it was beautiful. I like how the sunset hides her beauty disappointing people from expecting that sunsets are always there.

  
“Unless, it’ll burn you first.” I mused, following her eccentricity.

  
“Like Nayeon?” Momo snickered.

  
“Mwo? What are you saying?” I stammered, glancing at the raven girl.

  
“Dahyun-ah, I need to say something before everything’s too late.” Momo breathed and became too serious for my liking.

  
“Momo unnie, what is going on?” I asked as my forehead creased.

  
Momo breathed then stretched her arms. Slowly, she brought her journal to her pat.

  
“You know when one time we were drunk in our dorm…sometime in 2017, I read something from this journal drunkenly and I asked the next morning if you all remember what I said.” She shared, glancing at me for a response.

  
But my forehead creased more.

  
“Eh?” Yeah, I wasn’t there. I’ve never been drunk with my members.

  
“Eh? You don’t remember, Dahyunnie?” Momo questioned, forehead creasing.

  
“I—” Do I tell the truth or lie?

  
“Nope! I think I don’t remember.” I squeaked then looked the other way.

  
“That’s okay, I didn’t even remember myself what happened,” Momo assured, lifting her journal to take an Indian seat.

  
“I recited a poem about someone I still love, sounds foolish, I know…I’d thought why not we make it a song in our future album.” The older girl started to explain while scanning the pages.

  
“Yeah? Why are you saying this to me, unnie?” I wondered.

  
I can’t imagine that Momo was conversing with me about these kinds of things.

  
“Dahyun-ah, you’re my member…you d-deserve to know.” Momo chuckled nervously.

  
Besides my camera sensing, I can detect liars.

  
“Would you like to swim?” I asked casually.

  
“Wae? At this hour?” Momo has a quizzical look plastered on her face.

  
“Nothing, just liar, liar pants on fire. Careful, you’d burn your thank you, next journal.” I blankly said.

  
“Dahyun-ah!” She yelped in surprise.

  
“What’s the real deal of this? Why are you even talking to me?” I helplessly asked.

  
“Hush, people are staring.” The aggravated girl whisper-yelled.

  
“I know when someone lies, Momo unnie.” My tone died down, not meeting her eyes.

  
“I just think I needed to say something to an issue that I think we both are having problems with.” Momo articulated.

  
I didn’t respond so is that mean she knows I’m hiding something?

  
“I’m sorry it took so long to have this conversation.” The older girl added.

  
“Even without this conversation, I should have been a great unnie to you, we should have been good to you and—” She sniffled.

  
She covered her face with her thick black hair.

  
“It’s fine, thanks for clearing that up.” I shortly answered, even though I’m still confused about her revelation.

  
“Dahyun-ah…I want my poem in the album, it fits the concept.” She sobbed.

  
I don’t know how to react but I patted her back awkwardly.

  
“That way she’ll know…that I’m still thinking about her.” Momo confessed, her breaths uneven.

  
This time, I side-hugged her and listened to her tears.

  
“Because the concept itself is who I am.” Momo whispered softly, inhaling sharply.

  
Then, I fully enveloped her in my arms, the clouds remained greedy to block the sunset.

After the internal pride parade on Waikiki beach, Momo and I went to get Acai bowls. Now, we’re walking to unknown sidewalks, Momo’s been insisting that she really knows on the way in the hotel.

  
“Wait! Wait! I’m just going to pee, Dahyun-ah.” Momo declared and quickly left, running towards some store.

  
“And she just left me here,” I uttered sarcastically.

  
A few minutes after, I heard a gasp and halted footsteps. Assuming it was a fan, instead…I saw a familiar orange-haired girl. It can’t be…

  
“Sana? Sana!” I ran towards her and pulled her arm.

  
“Aw, you caught me.” The older girl blubbered.

  
“What in the world are you doing here?” I asked, blinking my eyes if it’s really her.

  
“Ah! Yes, what a coincidence.” Sana said with a nervous laugh.

  
“Ani—some JYP staff sent me here, yes—yes uhm you know, a dancer of Twice is needed where the Twice members are,” Sana added, giggling uncomfortably.

  
“Your job description sounds creepy…let me get this straight, are you a sasaeng?” I speculated.

  
“Aw, you caught me again but I’m really not—” The orange-haired girl defended.

  
“Dahyun-ah?” Momo called.

  
Sana gasped then removed my arms with hers then left immediately.

  
“Yah! Carrot hair!” I yelled.

  
“Dahyun-ah? Who are you shouting at?” Momo wondered while holding her phone.

  
“Perhaps, I don’t know…” I mumbled under my breath.

  
“Ah! Yah! Dahyun-ah, Manager oppa is forking pissed, let’s go now!” Momo cursing like a character from The Good Place. She pulled my arm and I almost fell.

  
What the fuck is Sana doing here?

12 + 2 texts were all delivered as we went back in the hotel. The two managers are still standing in the hallway. I internally rolled my eyes at a certain annoying manager.

  
“So sorry for the delay, we enjoyed our company too much especially that we’re in forking Hawaii, so it’s a YOLO moment for us.” Momo declared immediately as I nodded to support her statement.

  
“Whatevs.” Colossus mocked at me then forced a smile.

  
I raised an eyebrow, giving her my middle finger.

  
“Dahyun-ah! Let’s go now!” Momo giggled.

  
Manager Sadness also laughed, blocking my way so Colossus couldn’t get back at me. Colossus pierced her cold eyes towards me. I ignored him as Momo and I walked further in the hallway.

  
Before Momo went to their room, she gave me a grateful smile.

  
“Thank you, Dahyun-ah.” She sincerely said. It’s like telling me that this will not be our last bond.

  
“Of course, Momo unnie.” I smiled then she headed back at their room.

  
I walked further in the hallway to reach my room. I was quite giddy when someone from the same group has the same struggles with me, not in the vengeful way but someone to run to and to talk about relatable stuff.

  
It followed by the thoughts of Sana being here. Should I report her? But, I don’t know…I’ll deal with her soon and she needs to stop following me around.

  
By facing the door, I momentarily forgot that I was still dealing with Nayeon tonight and I sighed. I reached for my pocket, not finding the keycard. I cursed softly and hesitantly knocked on the door. I can feel the adrenaline to face her as the door opened. Instead, I came face-to-face with a sleepy Tzuyu.

  
“Tzu?” I asked, confusion written on my face.

  
The adrenaline halted immediately. I looked further into the room to find Nayeon or any evidence that she’s in our room. _Our_ , well _the_ room.

  
“We swapped, Dahyun unnie. She’s in the room with the two unnies.” The tall girl answered my thoughts then dragged me softly into the room.

  
“Hm, I see,” I commented, hearing my disappointment in my voice.

  
“Still bothered by her existence?” Tzuyu asked then yawned.

  
“Is that about it? She swapped with you so she could avoid me?” I asked without thinking.

  
“I just think that’s what you want, unnie.” Tzuyu pointed out.

  
Is it really what I want? I’m sure Nayeon thinks I’d rather not be alone with her. Especially, what she did on vlive. It’s quite a relief Tzuyu’s with me but why do I anticipate that she still wants to hang out with me?

  
“Sleep now, Tzu. We’ll have a photoshoot tomorrow first thing in the morning.” I asserted, dismissing the Nayeon conversation.

  
I sat down on the bed.

  
“This doesn’t feel like a vacation already, I’m jealous you and Momo unnie got away with those two outside.” Tzuyu groaned then pouted.

  
The childlike laid down on her bed then faced down her pillow that I momentarily remembered that Nayeon was sitting there few hours ago. Observing that Tzuyu was already in her nightgown and that’s when I realized I was still wearing my airport clothes.

  
“It’s just the first day, Tzu…we’ll do something more after the shoot.” I beamed at the tall girl.

  
I hurriedly walked on to my luggage and opened the zipper. I began to notice that it was lighter than a hundred of rolled t-shirts and checkered pants.

  
“I am so hoping for that. I literally cannot wait to jump off and hurt my ass on the sea.” Tzuyu muffled against the pillow and my forehead creased. Why is everyone so extra weird this day?

  
“You hate the sea, Tzu.” I stated.

  
“I do. But I like the splashes, whenever I jump, it feels like a spank.” Tzuyu continued to muffle.

  
“I am not hearing that again, especially from you. I can never look at the sea the same anymore.” I shook my head, giggling.

  
I opened the bag and found that it was empty, looking around anxiously. I stood up and opened the closet. My eyes are wide open to my well-organized clothed by color.  
“Tzu, did you arrange my clothes?” I queried, still looking at my clothes in the closet.

  
I just heard her mumble into her pillow ‘Spank me, Waikiki,’ and a snore.

  
I shook my head at the sleeping girl.

  
It can’t possibly be Nayeon that would arrange my clothes. Thinking that she did, it made my heart sank. Somehow, feeling guilty without knowing the real reason.

“Spank me, Waikiki!” Tzuyu shrieked when she jumped from the cliff.

  
“Dahyunnie! No! I will not jump!” Momo yelped looking down the sea. I was behind her on the cliff, laughing.

  
“Look! Tzu had even more non-existent balls than you!” I chortled, tilting my head to see Tzuyu compromised a big splash.

  
“Unnie, it feels so good to be spanked by the water!” Tzuyu hollered from the sea.

  
I shook my head at the maknae. Gosh, I’m handling two children.

  
“Some people who have balls tend to be scared too, don’t be sexist Dahyun-ah.” Momo said seriously.

  
“Okay, even if it’s only a metaphor but hey jump now.” I asserted.

  
“Ugh, fine! I’ll just imagine that the sea is God’s palms—” I cut off the raven girl by almost pushing her off the cliff.

  
“Dahyun-ah! No, no! Okay, I’ll shut up and jump.” She squealed defeatedly as she dragged me suddenly with her for us to jump together.

  
“Momo unnie, you bitch!” Those are the last words I said before we hit the water.

  
I felt Momo tugged me in her arms hugging my body as we both rose up from the water. I breathed unevenly and the older girl did the same. I glanced to my left feeling that someone was staring at me. I saw a familiar figure standing on the shore, her gaze sent chills through my spine.

  
The photoshoot a while ago was awkward, for me at least. Because I was always squished to Nayeon in every group photo even in unit group pictures. We barely made eye contact but we casually talked for the sake of our work. I even laughed to her joke once and realized that I was the only one laughing, but continued to do so.

  
Although, many times I can see how Nayeon looks at Momo when she’s with me like she’s about to hit the target with her sniper's eyes. I remained quiet and just observed the brunette.

  
In the middle of the photoshoot, Nayeon dragged Tzuyu back in the hotel and their excuse was to get something from the rooms.

  
When the photoshoot was done, we were allowed to go for a swim. As I went for a change of t-shirt and swimming trunks because I’d wear something like this rather than a bikini that would expose my skin. I love my femininity, booty and pussy. I wasn’t just the most confident in my body but I didn’t care either way.

  
“Since, when you and Momo are close?” Someone from behind suddenly asked.

  
“Yah! Nayeon! What the fuck are you doing in the fitting room?” I jolted to turn around and saw how she looked serious, her gaze fixated in my eyes.

  
“Answer my question.” She asserted.

  
Her voice seemed muffled because I was busy observing her scarlet buttoned bloused and the way her arms are crossed seemed terrifying but I wasn’t exactly terrified.

  
“Eyes up here, Dahyun-ah.” She called out onto me.

  
I looked the other way, gulping nervously.

  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” I murmured.

  
“Yeah? When you left vlive, you were with Momo the whole time.” Nayeon pointed out as if it was wrong to do so.

  
“So? You fucking swapped rooms with Tzu and that way you could avoid me.” I chastised at her.

  
“I am not avoiding you, Dahyun. Just gave what you want so it’ll be easier for you to ignore me.” She replied, her hands on her waist.

  
“And yet here we are.” I countered, sarcastically.

  
The older girl just snickered.

  
“You are fucking so frustrating, Nayeon.” I berated, panting.

  
“The way you call me like that turns me on.” She revealed, smirking then wetting her lip.

  
“There! That thing you do!” I groaned in frustration.

  
“What?” She smiled innocently.

  
“Secret lies between Dahyun and me.” I mimicked her voice.

  
“That was a joke, Dahyun. Learn how to fucking take one!” Nayeon barked, her face was so close to mine that I could feel her breath in my lips.

  
“Oh yeah? Then take this joke.” I concluded, pulling her nape to kiss her. It was raw, hungry, and wet…it wasn’t a firework it feels like just my heart rocketed through the universe then crashed it down onto me.

  
The moment she responded I pushed her off immediately. Then, I walked out like I had won.

  
I just knew I left the brunette stunned and horny.

After the leisure vacation on the Waikiki beach, we were told by our managers to go back to our hotel rooms to work on our lyrics. A potential song that could be flopped because I can’t think of anything or maybe other members could handle it. Even if I read a lot, I don’t think I could handle writing one.

  
“I want to sneak out, unnies.” Tzuyu pouted.

  
“Well, it’s still early.” Jeongyeon agreed, smirking.

  
“Uh…uh…uh, no, we need to finish our lyrics. It’s my first time to be pumped about our concept.” Momo asserted.

  
“Why? Anything rainbow about you?” Nayeon speculated.

  
“Unnie, how are you so skeptical about this? You know how romantic I can be and just because you’re not gay, doesn’t mean your work always has to be straight…oh, right your work is not always straight especially the 2yeon, and the reason why it is our concept right now, so unnie…anything rainbow about you?” The raven girl clapped in front of Nayeon’s face.

  
“I should be thanking you actually, so thank you for this opportunity,” Momo added.

  
I can’t help but snicker.

  
“You done? Because that doesn’t answer my question.” Nayeon rolled her eyes.

  
“Nayeon unnie, chill! This is Hawaii and we can do anything we want.” The tall maknae beamed.

  
“Yay, thanks for making it better, sweetie.” Nayeon sarcastically said.

  
Tzuyu sighed at the oldest. I can’t help but say something.

  
“Whatever your problem is, leave it to a place that’s not Hawaii.” I spat at the older.

  
“Don’t even say anything right now, Dahyun.” Nayeon hissed.

  
“Guys! Fucking stop being chaotic right now, it’s our last year being a group so be fucking respectful to each other for once.” Jeongyeon tattered at us like children.

  
I heard Tzuyu sniffling, I hugged the tall girl immediately.

  
“Tzuyu-ah, I’m sorry…I’m just a mess right now.” The oldest apologized, sadly sighing.

  
“You are all my sisters. I’m not forcing you to like each other but I can’t breathe through the toxicity. It’s not okay anymore.” Tzuyu sobbed softly.

  
I rubbed her back then wiped her tears.

  
“I’m sorry, Tzu.” I whispered at her.

  
“Let’s go somewhere,” Jeongyeon suggested, dragging Tzuyu and Momo

  
“Yeah, we should chill for a while.” Nayeon followed.

  
“No, you both need to seriously stop being the toxic ones.” Jeongyeon eyed us both, then turning away from us.

  
Tzuyu looked at me with bawled eyes, then left.

Nayeon + Dahyun =awkwardness, crickets, and tensions I can’t even explain. Well, we both have different and unique charms that make us alike but really, we weren’t, one thing for sure when we’re together…it becomes a tragedy.

  
As if she would like to be with me, I fake yawned and looked at her. I was about to say something but she cut me off.

  
“I’m fucking tired.” She snapped.

  
“Then, go to your room,” I stated the obvious.

  
She looked at me, automatically glancing at my lips then she turned away.

  
“Just trying to make a decent conversation,” Nayeon interjected.

  
“And by any means of decency, you mean your famous irrational and irritational behavior?” I sarcastically uttered at the older.

  
“Unbelievable.” The brunette murmured, rolling her eyes.

  
The older girl walked past by me, smelling her strong scent that could cast any weaklings and pabos. It is not an overwhelming smell, it fits her personality, a poisonous grape.

  
As I heard the door slammed from her room, I started to walk slowly.

  
Now that I was left alone, I thought about Tzuyu and her non-verbatim request to be okay about getting along with Nayeon. I always feel guilty for not talking to her properly like we always have just arguments and one questionable kiss, nothing fucking more and less. It’s exhausting.

  
When I found myself in front of the door, I grabbed my keycard then scanned it through the door. It buzzed open then I walked inside.

  
“Let’s turn on vlive.” Someone announced.

  
I squealed, afraid my heart is going out of my chest. I followed the voice, seeing Nayeon sitting on Tzuyu’s bed.

  
“You almost got me killed,” I exclaimed.

  
“Don’t I always?” Nayeon pointed out.

  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” I complained.

  
“You told me to go in my room, this is my room…again,” Nayeon explained vaguely.

  
Is this why Nayeon and Tzuyu went back here to swap again? This is frustrating, another torture for me.

  
She grabbed her phone in her bag.

  
“And I’m turning vlive.” Nayeon blankly said.

  
“Don’t you dare!” I hissed, walking towards her.

  
The older girl didn’t react as she kept using her phone.

  
“You’re quite less handy when we do vlive.” She mentioned, smiling bitterly.

  
“The fuck do you mean, Nayeon?” I grumbled at her.

  
I was about to get her phone when she beat me in her greetings.

  
“Onceu! Onceu! How are you?” She greeted in her phone, my knees became weak.

  
“Dahyun is with me again, Onceu!” The brunette declared, aligning her phone to my face.  
I managed to wave and sheepishly smile.

  
Fuck this. Fuck it.

  
“De, Onceu!” I managed to chuckle.

  
I put my face closer at the screen. I saw Nayeon smirked in the reflection and I internally rolled my eyes.

  
“This will just take minutes, Onceu.” I added, smiling.

  
I removed my face from the screen to look at her, silently pleading she would agree.

  
“Anieyo, Onceu misses us, right? They might want to know what’s been happening here in Hawaii.” She uttered cutely on the screen.

  
Then, she tilted her phone away from her face. Playfully, flickering her eyebrows at me and puckering her lips indicating the kiss we had in the fitting room.

  
I can feel my cheeks redden from anger and a feeling that I will deny forever. I rolled my eyes to shrug off that feeling then quietly sat beside the bed.

  
“Yeah, you’re right…you’re right.” I told the screen, smiling widely.

  
“Let’s put some filter on,” I added immediately.

  
Of course, she closed our distance. I rubbed my lips together, ignoring the tingles from my stomach.

  
This is how I need to play along. I just needed to blemish the fact that I’m okay with this and never have to deal with her off cam. I just needed to think how am I going to put her to shame and all blushy mess in front of the fans.

  
“Unnie…” I said sweetly, still looking at the screen.

  
“Yes?” Nayeon wondered.

  
“Remember when we went to sauna?” I asked inquisitively.

  
“Ani…wae?” She teased. I rolled my eyes mindlessly.

  
“I know you remembered it.” I pressed, grinning at her.

  
“Dahyun noona is scary when she rolled her eyes.” Nayeon read a comment, chortling.

  
“I agree! Onceu, you have no idea how scary Dahyun is.” The brunette glanced at me, laughing maniacally.

  
The queen of avoiding the subject.

  
“Nayeon and Dahyun went to sauna? Why and when?” I read a non-existent comment then glanced at her.

  
Suddenly, Nayeon put her hand in my thigh.

  
“Onceu asked a question, Nayeon.” I gritted through my teeth, trying to put her hand away.

  
My eyes widen when I didn’t mention “unnie.” She bit her lip, her hand inching upwards.

  
“Unnie!” I squeaked, removing her hand.

  
“I was interested in getting to know you.” Nayeon looked at the screen, still fighting to touch me there.

  
I jumped away from the bed and shrieked.

  
“Spider!” I pointed on the bed.

  
Nayeon yelped in surprise then ended immediately the live.

  
“Where? Where?” The older said panicking.

  
I threw a pillow at the brunette.

  
“What was that for?” My cheeks heating up from rage.

  
“Can’t take a joke now, can you?” Nayeon snorted then went to the bathroom, slamming the door.

  
“You are out of your fucking mind, bitch!” I badgered at the older.

  
“I guess we are the same, bitch.” She yelled from the bathroom.

  
I am sorry Tzu, but this bitch is impossible to get along with.

It was the second to last day in Hawaii and still thinking about Nayeon’s scandalous hand but now I’m shaking it off through Jeongyeon’s snuck out vodkas.

  
“You bought this in a convenience store and the cashier didn’t even recognize all three of you?” Nayeon snickered, grabbing a bottle then pouring it in a shot glass.

  
“Well…they are not in the fandom yet,” Jeongyeon interjected.

  
“Don’t lie, unnie! She even introduced herself with one in a million shit to get a discount.” Tzuyu informed, taking a shot.

  
“Yeah, even though discounts don’t exist in convenience stores. And, she even requested me to dance for them.” Momo whined.

  
“Settle down children, let’s just get drunk and make this the most memorable year for us…our last.” The short-haired blonde girl remarked, pouring vodka in the shot glass.

  
“Yeah…yeah, if Dahyun and I were there, they would recognize us immediately,” Nayeon smirked, winking at me.

  
After that, almost a cam fuck vlive, Nayeon and I agreed to look like we’re okay for the sake of the group and especially to the maknae.

  
“I’ll let that slide, considering you lovebirds are okay.” Jeongyeon reckoned.  
My stomach roared with tingles.

  
“Whatevs, drunkey.” I mocked.

  
“They’re not lovebirds, they are the angriest birds I know…” Tzuyu countered softly, putting her arm around my shoulders.

  
“Exactly.” The second oldest muttered, smirking.

  
I rolled my eyes, ignoring Jeongyeon.

  
“I kinda know what this vodka is.” Momo suddenly said, reading the label.

  
“Here she goes again.” Nayeon groused.

  
“It’s about a discovered submarine that found underneath, somehow it crashed in the depth of 70 meters, dead bodies were floating inside then an alcoholic diver discovered the bodies, then their flesh was distilled to become our celebration shots,” Momo added, squinting her eyes at the bottle.

  
“Yah! Momo-yah, shut your Sheldon-ism.” Nayeon grumbled with a disgusted look on her face.

  
“Mhmm…it’s kinda sweet.” Momo drank from the bottle.

  
“Ah! You want my Shakespeare-ism?” The raven girl challenged.

  
Tzuyu and Jeongyeon groaned.

  
“Sure, we would like to know what’s in your heart rather than what’s on your mind.” Nayeon snickered.

  
“Fine, I still love this person—” Momo announced, still drinking from the bottle.

  
“And by this neutral description of this person-human-flesh, is it a girl or a boy?” Nayeon asked, her eyebrows raised.

  
“I wrote a song about it and I’ll put it on our album so that the message could get through her,” Momo remarked.

  
Shit, the lyrics…ugh, I should have made it last night. Fuck, how am I supposed to finish when I’ll get drunk? Nope, just I need to enjoy first then I can take the consequences from it. I just needed to finish it tomorrow, the last day.

  
“Aha! Her! Her! Oh my God! I’m right!” Nayeon stood up, clasping her hands together, then making a celebratory jump.

  
We looked at her with confusion. She rolled her eyes then sat down again.

  
“Aren’t you surprised with Momo being gay?” Nayeon mentioned, her eyes wide open.

  
“Yeah, and you my chingu has a great gaydar right there.” Momo pointed at the brunette, raising her eyebrows.

  
“Nope, I just have great instincts. Besides, I can never look at a girl romantically, it’s—it’s atrocious.” The oldest member replied, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

  
“Whatever unnie, it sounds like your denial is homophobic.” The raven countered, shaking her head.

  
But she can fuck a girl while having a live? Isn’t that more atrocious?

  
I calmly took a shot, feeling Tzuyu’s stares to my side.

It took forever to go back to our room because I don’t want to go back with just Nayeon alone. Though, that’s never going to happen. So, I pretended to be too drunk that Nayeon insisted to carry me but I rejected it, fuck her offers and homophobia. Turns out, pretending to be too drunk in front of your crush that hates you is entirely the worst idea you could have come up with.

  
Still, the brunette is persistent, she carried me in a piggy ride form then laid me down gently on the bed. I had my eyes entirely closed and pretended to be knocked down. I gave her a little snore so she could scooch away. But, I still can feel her presence on my respective bed.

  
The older girl giggled lightly and slowly leaned in, I swear I could smell her vodka breath.

  
“Why do you always need a filter on, Dahyun-ah?” She rasped then kissed my forehead.

  
I heard the other bed squeaks pertaining that she got back on her bed, sighing contently.

  
I don’t know what’s more stupid, her question, or my heart that soared because of that kiss.

My head is pounding as soon as I woke up, I sat down on the bed, groaning. I noticed the sliding doors are wide open, then I reached for my phone on the lampstand then saw it was already one in the afternoon. I groaned again then lied down. I just want to sleep all over again.

  
I glanced at the other side and found that Nayeon wasn’t there and I sighed in relief. All I saw is a bunch of papers that scattered on her bed. I squinted my eyes a bit to see what it is. I saw “Lyrics – last album” written on it…that’s when I realized I didn’t write lyrics yet and it is our last day in Hawaii. I stood up in a panic, my head still pounding. The wind suddenly howled from outside the sliding doors, flying the papers slightly on the bed.

  
As a flawed human being, I became curious to read it but I prevented myself from looking further, because what I hate the most is invading my privacy and really, I don’t want to be a hypocrite.

  
Speaking of hypocrisy, I saw my name on the right side of the paper. I almost scanned the lyrics but the door beeped open, Nayeon entering and holding a drink.

  
“Uh—uh…the papers flew, just arranging them right here on your bed.” I stammered then placed it properly on her bed, slightly tapping the papers then smiled nervously at her.

  
“It’s okay…I don’t mind.” The older girl assured.

  
I just nodded then sat down on my bed.

  
“How was your lyrics, then?” Nayeon asked.

  
“It’s okay, working on it,” I mumbled, lying.

  
“Oh! By the way, I brought you some hot chocolate.” Nayeon offered, handing me the hot drink.

  
“Uh…thanks.” My voice is still raspy from lack of use.

  
I took a sip then breathed calmly.

  
“That feels better.” I sighed contently then took a sip again.

  
The breathtaking girl was just staring at me, smiling softly. She’s wearing a huge white t-shirt and gray joggers with her beautified bare face.

  
“You’re scarier when you’re nice,” I mentioned.

  
“You’re nicer when you’re hungover.” She rebutted, chuckling.

  
This is so weird, are we okay or I will just avoid the fact that we aren’t really in good terms based on her homophobia and irony of almost touching me on vlive.

  
I found myself staring at the stacks of papers on the bed again. Nayeon followed when I was gazing at, then she sighed.

  
“Yeah, I thought about you…when I was writing my own lyrics.” The older girl divulged, sadly smiling at me.

  
“Why?” I asked as I took a sip again

  
“Just the concept…I see it as hiding something so personal and you’re the most secretive person I know.” Nayeon explained.

  
“You like to give vague, playful, and predictable answers that people don’t want to hear because they want to know you.” She added, looking at me softly.

  
“They are just asking the wrong questions, Nayeon.” I conceded.

  
“As I’ve said ‘vague, playful and predictable answers.’” The brunette answered, shaking her head.

  
“What do you think I’m hiding something?” I countered.

  
“Yes, yourself, your soul.” She said, groaning in frustration.

  
“You are the one who hides, who denies—you are just so fucking unbelievable! Pinpointing people’s deepest secret because you have something in your soul too and can’t even admit it.” I looked at her with rage.

  
“As you’ve said, maybe we are just the same,” I concluded.

  
“What you and I did wasn’t a joke but a mistake.” Nayeon sighed

.  
I guess she was pertaining to the kiss and the almost cam fuck.

  
“Whatevs, you are just so—ugh! Gosh! From the start of our trainee days, Nayeon…you are not fond of me. Especially that I made it through instead of your best friend. You despise me because of that.” I whispered.

  
“I wasn’t fond of you because I didn’t know you,” Nayeon whispered back.

  
“And now?” I said, regretting to ask.

  
“I still don’t know who you are.” She inhaled sharply.

  
“I tried to know you like I’ve said in the vlive I was really interested in getting to know you.” The brunette added.

  
“But you were difficult, still are and maybe I won’t give up on knowing you.” Nayeon sincerely said.

  
“Don’t bother…because you give me pain every time and we’re just an acquaintance, a co-worker, I am not even your friend but why—” I cut myself off, breathing slightly.

  
“Why what?” The brunette asked.

  
“Why do I feel things?” I buried my face in my hands, groaning in frustration. Then, in one motion I looked up to her, realizing what I said.  
Nayeon looked at me with shocked eyes, that’s when I immediately know she knew and there was no turning back.

  
“Fuck!” I hissed at myself.

  
“Get out!” I stood up then pushed forcefully the shocked girl towards the door.

  
“Dahyun-ah—” She called.

  
“Leave me more than hurt me, please Nayeon.” I pleaded, my vision starting to blur.

  
The older girl followed my request, she opened the door, sighing a few times then finally left.

  
A tear fell, still holding the drink she gave me. Then, it hit me, I suddenly know exactly what to write.

Touchdown, Seoul, South Korea

  
Throughout the flight, Nayeon never tried to talk to me again, she’s either quiet or talking more to other members.

  
I know my confession was the least romantic I’ve done. Heck, it is even the first thing I did something romantic. It was the first time for me to admit something that it’s in my heart.

  
It was the day of reviewing our lyrics and putting a melody into it.

  
“Dahyun-ah, you are the next one to fill the recording room. Good luck! Hwaiting!” Jeongyeon cheered, entering our practice room with squeaky footsteps.

  
“Thanks, unnie.” I tightly smiled, standing up from the floor.

  
“Hwaiting, unnie!” Tzuyu beamed.

  
“Dahyun-ah, let’s get it,” Momo added, winking.

  
Nayeon remained quiet, busy with her cellphone.

  
“Thanks, guys,” I uttered, smiling.

  
I walked towards the exit then straight to the recording room. I wasn’t nervous, I was really quite confident of how I wrote the lyrics. It is the greatest clue of who the fuck I am.

  
When I went to the recording room, I saw JYP and what I assume is another music producer.

  
“Dahyun-ah.” The boss greeted then I bowed.

  
“Kim Dahyun, this is Lee Jae Kwang, also known as JQ.” JYP introduced, smiling.

  
We bowed to each other then gave him a small smile.

  
“Dahyun-ah,” Jinyoung seriously said while scanning some papers in his hand.

  
“Your lyrics…are just empty. It is victim-y, it’s not just what people want these days.” He scorned, looking straight in my eyes.

  
Puh-lease, our songs are more victim-y feigning innocence, what the fuck is the difference.

  
Before I could defend my song, the boss interrupted.

  
“But now, it is new and improved by Mr. JQ here.” Jinyoung massaged the music producer’s shoulders, laughing boldly.

  
My eyes twitched.

  
“You could have just told me it’s empty and that I should have—no! I could, should, and would have written it better because it is my soul that I put there and nobody knows what it means.” I complained.

  
“Well, what does it mean, Dahyun-ah?” JYP raising his eyebrows.

  
I didn’t answer and I could feel my cheeks heating up from rage.

  
“Funny how you’d stood up your shitty song rather than your identity…oops, it slipped.” The boss smirked.

  
I gawked at him, my mouth was wide open of shock.

  
“You are dismissed, Dahyun-ah. Thank you for your gracious time…call, Tzuyu next, I must say that she did better at writing lyrics than you.” He chortled annoyingly with that JQ shit.

  
I left, deflected but angry.

  
The boss already knows…I felt grandly exposed like I’m suddenly naked in front of everyone and it’s uncomfortable and embarrassing.

  
As I walked towards the practice room, my thought clouded with the boss could be watching me the whole time.

  
I care what he thinks of me every time I sing, dance, and rap but my identity isn’t his business.

  
I went back to the girls and then laid down on the floor.

  
“Tzu, you’re next…get ready for compliments.” I informed the maknae.

  
“Jjinja? Wah, thanks unnie.” Tzuyu gushed, walking towards the exit.

  
“How was your song, Dahyun-ah?” Jeongyeon queried while munching some kimbaps.

  
“It’s been taken care of…” I faked my grin.

  
Jeongyeon nodded and gave me a thumbs up. Momo approached me then gave me bottled water.

  
“Thanks, unnie…” I uttered, sitting then took the bottle.

  
“Tell me what happened.” The black-haired girl began.

  
“Typical checking of a song.” I shrugged, drinking the water.

  
“You’ve never been on checking a song, so why would you say it’s typical?" Momo questioned, her eyebrows raising.

  
“Well, it was nothing special like your song, I assumed.” I complimented.

  
“Bullshirt! Would you like to swim or pour that water on your head because liar, liar pants on fire.” She mocked, recycling my quote.

  
I chuckled, shaking my head.

  
“It’s fine! It’s a song…it got approved so—” I assured, but she just pouted.

  
“Okay…” The older girl got up.

  
I’m glad she bought it.

  
“Get up.” Momo asserted.

  
“Wae?” I asked, glancing at her.

  
“Just. Get. Up.” She grinned while gritting her teeth.

  
“You look like Joker right now.” I giggled then stood up in front of her.

  
“Oh, well…would you like to be my Harley Quinn?” She offered her hand, trying to imitate Joker’s laugh.

  
“I already have my Poison Ivy…” I followed her act as I coincidentally saw Nayeon passing by. My heart skipped a beat then I looked away.

  
Momo noticed this action, she followed where I was glancing then she looked at me with a smirk.

  
“What?” I grunted.

  
The raven girl didn’t say anything. She just cupped my face then leaned in. She rubbed my cheeks with her thumb.

  
“This is getting cheesy, Mr. J.” I cringed, trying to get away.

  
“Shh…your other patient is staring, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, let her watch our little play,” Momo whispered.

  
I looked around but Momo’s hand is quick to act as she forced me to only look at her.

  
“I did this to my Harley Quinn the first…and it works every time.” Momo revealed, still rubbing my heated cheeks.

  
“Yeah, whatevs…except your breath stinks like spoiled bulgogi right now.” I teased, covering my nose with my hand.

  
The older girl just pinched my cheeks.

  
“Ow! Unnie!” I yelped in pain, slapping her hands off me.

  
“Looks like you two are practicing for our concept.” Jeongyeon whistled at us.

  
“Nabongs, let’s practice too.” The short-haired girl offered to Nayeon who was drinking a latte.

  
“We don’t need to practice, we already own this era.” The brunette replied back.

  
I rolled my eyes then pulled away from Momo. So much from owning her denial yet still showcases her gay energy, what the fuck is that?

  
“Right…” Jeongyeon chuckled.

  
“You okay, Dahyun-ah?” Momo whispered.

  
I only nodded then went past by her.

  
“Dahyun-ah—” Momo called, but it swiftly cut off when JYP entered the practice room followed by Tzuyu.

  
“Okay, girls! Good work on your lyrics, the composition will be finalized as soon as possible. Tomorrow, you’ll be recording the title song and learn the choreography…be here at exactly 5 am, understood?” The boss notified, grinning together with his small eyes.

  
“Yes, PD-nim!” The members answered in unison.

  
The weird-haired old guy glanced at me for not responding.

  
“You should thank Tzuyu for adding a cool melody in your song.” He directly commented at me as my eyes enlarged.

  
“The melody you heard form me days ago, unnie…when we decorated your wall. Do you remember?” Tzuyu wondered, proudly grinning.

  
“Eh?” I asked, my forehead creasing.

  
“Aha-aha-aha-ah! Oh yeah, yeah~” The maknae sang cheerfully and that made me reacted an “oh.”

  
“Ah! Yeah…thanks, wah…good work, Tzu.” I smiled sheepishly, hiding my embarrassment tingles.

  
The boss just smirked.

As we went back, I went straight to our room and avoided talking to the girls. I grabbed my phone and called Chaeyoung. It was a short conversation about Hawaii and I didn’t tell her anything about Sana following me on Hawaii, confessing to Nayeon and JYP knowing my real identity.

  
I always don’t want to bother people even if I’m in need. That’s the last thing I want.

  
Tzuyu entered our room and I immediately closed my eyes to avoid any conversations.

  
“Dahyun unnie? Aren’t you going to eat?” The tall girl murmured quietly.

  
I just breathed calmly, my eyes still closed.

  
I heard Tzuyu went to her bed carefully getting comfortable and this time, I really slept my feelings away.

It is really regretful not to eat dinner that my stomach kept growling. I got up from the bed quietly then went out smoothly from the room.

  
As I went downstairs, I kept hearing an indistinct conversation from the living room. What do I do? Keep walking casually and ignore them? Because I don’t want to be noticed and then talk to them.

  
“Did she really say that?” It was Momo’s voice.

  
I kept going up and down on the stairs thinking if I will continue to eat.

  
“She said ‘Why do I feel things?’ She told me that carefully but I was feeling clouded at that time, that’s why I didn’t have time to record it.” Now, it was the most familiar voice I heard.

  
Record?

  
“That’s a forking bummer…when I grabbed her face to make you look like you were jealous…she just said that she has now a ‘Poison Ivy’ but that’s not enough evidence because duh…every girl is gay for Poison Ivy. Well, at least she’s gay for you too so that’s something.” Momo reported.

  
“Okay, we just need to catch her saying she’s not straight with our readied recorders in our phones every time you get near her or vice versa,” Nayeon remarked seriously.

  
Fuck. Fuckity Fuck.

  
“Okay, unnie.” Momo replied.

  
“PD-nim will be astonished if we caught her.” Nayeon mentioned, chuckling.

  
My vision started to blur as I felt like throwing up. So, everything about them was just lies? I shouldn’t be surprised. My guts always tell me that something was uncommon with them and these were all their acts?

  
So, this has been their plan and I fucking fell for it. I showed my soul to Nayeon but she just made that a piece of evidence for my identity. They are so fucked up. That’s why Momo had to chaperone me when I left Nayeon’s vlive…she told me a story to make me feel that I can be a friend to her…what if all she said back then were lies to make me speak for my own identity?

  
I clumsily went upstairs and I didn’t care if they caught me eavesdropping. All I know is I don’t want to see them ever again.

Of course, that is impossible…I need to be with them for working hours. I am actually proud of myself I survived recording our title song and learning the choreography by making a bunch of fake smiles and laughs. Momo still keeps sticking to my side, assuming that she has her phone all the time to record me saying, ‘Just busted your asses, why don’t you both come out instead?’

  
I am talking more to Jeongyeon and Tzuyu but all I wonder if they know too.

  
I can feel the oldest always glancing at me but I’m done. I don’t want to be in this game anymore. When they were not paying attention to me including the staff members, I stormed out.

  
I didn’t know where else to go but I found myself in Chaeyoung’s café. I just didn’t know how to help myself. Scratch about bothering people, I do bother sometimes when I can’t control my emotions. I told Chaeyoung everything about Nayeon and Momo setting me up to come out. I was beside Chaeyoung with two lattes on the bottle.

  
“That’s disgusting. They’re disgusting…I’m sure they’ll use you for international fame. Though it may be a scandal here but it would be a worldwide phenomenon…people who are gay like us would support your group, even though it’s your last comeback…a strategy to gain profits.” Chaeyoung badgered, sighing frustratingly.

  
“Fuck, just leave the company, unnie.” The younger added.

  
“I hope it’s that easy, it’s our last year anyway. I’m just thinking about the fans.” I indicated, sipping my matcha latte.

  
“You mean the fans that would unstan you because you’re gay?” The short-haired girl countered.

  
“I have fans who are counting on me to be gay.” I timidly smiled. She rolled her eyes

  
“What is your plan, then…unnie?” Chaeyoung probed.

  
“I don’t know, I can’t always run away with this. I mean if they want me to come out for international fame as you’ve said, so be it. I just don’t care anymore. I’m fucking tired of dealing with snakes.” I mindlessly told the younger.

  
“Nobody else is the boss when it comes to your own identity, you are your own boss, bro…if you’re ready. That’s when you will come out.” Chaeyoung advised, sounding determined.

  
“I’m nothing but a puppet, not a boss but an idol who follows bosses,” I mumbled.

  
“Shut up, you being an idol…is just temporary, you don’t have to fucking be perfect all the time, unnie.” Chaeyoung assured.

  
I didn’t respond, I just listened and processed her words.

  
“Fuck the standards, Dahyun unnie…that’s what I did with my obvious rainbow written on my face here in South Korea and where did it lead me? To Mina.” She sincerely said but it made me laugh.

  
She glared at me.

  
“I’m sorry! You were too cheesy, I can’t—” I giggled immensely. She only rolled her eyes.

  
“Where’s your penguin, though?” I asked, the laughter died down.

  
“She’s with Sana, they went shopping,” Chaeyoung revealed.

  
“Mwo? Nani? What?!” I yelled, gaping at her.

  
Few customers glanced at our table and I immediately apologized at them.

  
“Yeah, turns out Sana’s Japanese…Mina felt nostalgic and they’ve been hanging out ever since.” Chaeyoung explained.

  
“I don’t follow, bro,” I uttered confusedly.

  
“Sana’s been here a lot, like a lot…ever since our engagement party.” Chaeyoung expanded but still didn’t get it.

  
“Bro, you don’t understand. Mina unnie is in danger, call her now and never ever allow Sana being here or being with either of you.” I seriously said, my heart beating so fast at the thought of my friends being jeopardized by a sasaeng.

  
“Wae? What’s going on, Dahyun-unnie?” She wondered, her forehead creasing.

  
“Sana followed me all the way in Hawaii. I might be thinking she’s a sasaeng.” I quavered at the younger.

  
Chaeyoung only laughed.

  
“Yah! Chaeyoung-ah! I’m serious, isn’t that what you said when you met her the first time?” I argued.

  
“I know, but relax bro…she’s hella rich, she can travel anywhere and anytime she wants. Like, you’ve said…she’s harmless.” She countered back.

  
Kim Sana, who the fuck are you?

  
“Then why is her last name Kim? Isn’t supposed to be more unique than a common last name in Korea?” I questioned.

  
“She’s either married to a Kim or secretly married to you but you don’t know,” Chaeyoung said, laughing.

  
“Yah! Stop it, it’s not funny.” I pouted.

  
I’ll deal with that carrot hair soon.

As I’m walking on the way to the dorm, I thought what my best friend said. Be your own boss when you come out. I wish I can but I wish more to put it a stop.

  
I saw Nayeon on the doorway of the dorm, she keeps looking sideways as if she’s waiting for someone. Her bright eyes found mine and I looked away immediately.

  
“Dahyun-ah!” Nayeon called, walking towards me.

  
I kept a straight face.

  
“Where have you been? We’re all worried…I started to think you’re gone missing and I—” She said, her voice concerned.

  
But I cut the older off.

  
“Didn’t the Dispatch follow me?” I looked around mockingly.

  
“What? What are you saying?” Nayeon asked, confused.

  
The brunette is really good at acting.

  
“I’m gay.” I blurted out.

  
Her eyes enlarged.

  
“Happy now? I hope this time your recorder is ready.” I walked past by her.

  
“Nayeon.” I called her one last time.

  
The older girl didn’t utter a word. I tilted my head with a serious expression. She doesn’t meet my eyes.

  
“Now, stop acting that you actually care for me.” I left the girl outside and felt the boss of my own, even I surrendered—I came out not to be caught but to just true to myself. Fuck the standards.

  
As I was opening the door, I heard a few steps fading away. I rolled my eyes then stepped inside. The living room was suddenly empty, then I went upstairs.

  
I opened our room then I saw Tzuyu sitting on her bed, her face remains blank. I didn’t greet her and went straight to my bed.

  
“Unnie…” She sighed.

  
I didn’t respond.

  
“I didn’t know they continued it.” The maknae revealed.

  
That was it, she knew. The only member I trust in all those years.

  
“It’s fine. Forget it.” I said shortly.

  
“No, I thought they stopped.” The tall girl sighed.

  
She sat upright on her bed then looked at me. I didn’t look back.

  
“A warning from you beforehand is nicer rather than feeling sorry and guilty—if you are,” I stated at the younger.

  
“I know, I thought PD-nim had stopped when I rejected their command,” Tzuyu uttered carefully.

  
What? A command?

  
I looked at her in a rampage.

  
“I-unnie…this is hard to explain.” The younger whimpered.

  
The younger looked scared but I don’t know if I can trust her right now.

  
“And I’m having a hard time understanding all of you, Tzuyu.” I sighed.

  
“I know unnie, I just I don’t want you to be hurt. That’s all.” Tzuyu uttered.

  
I snorted, shaking my head. Tzuyu sighed.

  
“Unnie, I was the first option of PD-nim to make you come out considering that we’re close—I’m thinking that it was one of his tests, but he was really serious and wants us to become more than friends. So, more people would be interested in our group because it’s our last and he wanted us to make an impact—a legacy, perhaps.” Tzuyu articulated.

  
I chuckled bitterly.

  
“Legacy my ass.” I murmured.

  
“You know what, just stop talking because I don’t want to hear more of your bullshit…if ya’ll want I’ll just come out so you don’t have to fucking worry,” I added, my cheeks turned red.

  
“Unnie, please that’s not—” The tall girl fretted.

  
“Good night, Tzuyu.” I spat, turning away from the younger.

Coming out to Nayeon, not acknowledging my favorite member and ignoring the members, life has been generous to make me regrow. I should see it that way…I should stay okay and positive especially on my fucking birthday.

  
And the first typical greeting is that the boss wants to see me.

  
“Saengil chukha, Dahyun-ah.” JYP jabbered with a creepy smile plastered on his face.

  
“Thank you.” I dryly responded.

  
“Okay, before your vlive party I want to say something to you.” The boss revealed, his feet on his table.

  
I rolled my eyes at him.

  
“Your members are too weak to make you come out, if you don’t come out in your vlive, you will have to leave the group and the other four will sign a renewal to make a comeback again, maybe for years…you will be left alone.” He threatened, smirking.

  
So, the members didn’t leak the evidence? Or Nayeon hasn’t recorded my “I’m gay,” phenomenon?

  
Leaving the group would be the best solution, I don’t care if they sign again for more comebacks, what I care about is the fans that Twice will remain five no matter what.

  
“My mind is already made up, PD-nim.” I notified.

  
The boss nodded, smiling viciously.

A few hours later, an iPhone 11 camera set up in front of me. The table is filled with party hats, cakes, and birthday candles, the wall is filled with lettered balloons with my name on it. And of course, I wore my iconic t-shirt and cap that I also wore last year.

  
“Are you ready, Dahyun-ah?” Manager Sadness asked, smiling gently.  
I smiled widely and nodded.

  
3…2…1, I turned on the Happy Birthday instrumental, then went along with clapping my hands with a grin on my face. When it ended, I blew the candles, then I thought about a wish but I can’t think of any wishes that would make me feel okay to say it on the public.

  
“Eo—thank you so much, Onceu for congratulating me on my birthday…thank you for staying with us for the last five years, it’s our last comeback so I hope we’ll cherish it together joyfully. Eo—I wish you all the happiest even though in a few months, we’ll dissolve.” I told the camera with a sad smile.

  
“Eo—Even though we are physically apart, I know we are close to each other in the heart.” I know this may sound fake to other idols but it’s just the truth, the only truth I left in the public.

  
As I kept talking what I did today, it was: Celebrating with myself but I ‘said’ I was with my members the whole day, I had the worst birthday but ‘said’ the opposite, and then I told the viewers that I read the members’ posts about me that I was energized and swelled about it but really, I wasn’t. I know the members would post some notes on my birthday because it would be really suspicious for the fans if they didn’t post.

  
I became nervous about what to say next. My legs are shaking but grateful that it isn’t seen on the camera.

  
“Ne, Onceu…” I began, my lips are twitching.

  
“I want to say something to all of you.” I nervously added.

  
My palms became sweaty and I kept biting my lip.

  
I can do this…I’ll come out. No matter what happens, at least I became true to myself—no faking anymore.

  
“I’m—”

  
The lights suddenly flicked off, I jumped on my seat and I tilted my head on what happened. In a swift motion, I saw my members clapping and singing me a happy birthday.

Tzuyu led it by holding a two-layered cake.

  
“Ige mwoya!” I yelled.

  
My nervousness was replaced by confusion and surprise. I didn’t know what I felt but I’m beginning to feel my tears rushing down on my face.

  
I felt someone hugged me and saw Tzuyu, I hugged the tall girl back.

  
“Dahyun-ah!” Momo called me a few times.

  
“Are you really crying, Dahyun-ah?” Nayeon asked, adorably looking at me.

  
“Wah…best actor.” Jeongyeon teased.

  
“We are really sorry, unnie.” Tzuyu whispered in my ears. I nodded a few times, sobbing harder.

  
One thing for sure, I told Onceu the truth, it was the happiest birthday.

“How did you all know I was coming out?” I queried as soon as we went inside the dorm.

  
“Tzuyu-ah told us you’d come out and we assumed that you’ll come out on your birthday so we stopped you from doing it.” Nayeon shared as we removed our shoes.

  
“Ah…geurae?” I asked in confusion.

  
“Wae, Dahyun-ah?” Momo wondered.

  
We sat at the living room, I was between Tzuyu and Momo across Jeongyeon and Nayeon.

  
“This isn’t a trap again?” I questioned.

  
Nayeon sighed, smiling sadly.

  
“I know what we did was unforgivable but this time, we’ll make it all up.” The oldest promised.

  
I nodded. Tzuyu looked at me suspiciously.

  
“Did PD-nim order you to come out on your vlive?” The maknae asked.

  
“I guess but if I put it all together, I must say that you stopped me to come out so I have no choice but to leave the group.” I slowly articulated.

  
“What?!” They all said in unison. Their eyes in shocked and their mouths wide open.

  
“Then you’ll renew a contract,” I said, tight smiling.

  
“That’s what he said?” Momo asked.

  
I can trust them this time, can I?

  
“Listen to me, you will never leave this group and I want you to trust us all again.” Jeongyeon sincerely uttered.

  
I nodded, sighing happily.

I was out of stock of my stress eating snack: Gummy bears. I decided to go to 7/11. I was about to go inside of the store when I saw an orange-haired girl in my peripheral vision. I suddenly stopped in my tracks and looked to the side. The caught orange-haired girl gasped and hid at the edge outside the store.

  
“Sana, I know you’re in there.” I sighed.

  
The older girl walked slowly towards me and had her head down.

  
“Aw, you caught me again, birthday girl.” Sana bubbled.

  
“It’s past midnight now, genius.” I sarcastically said.

  
“You’re in a sour mood, Dahyunnie.” Sana noted.

  
“Maybe, because suddenly I saw you in Hawaii then you are friends with my friends, what’s up with that?” I pierced my gaze towards her.

  
Sana smiled tightly then bit her lip.

  
“Listen, I am not a sasaeng fan, I-I—just hurt someone from the past and I want to make it up with that someone.” Sana explained.

  
“What does it have to do with me, then?” I asked.

  
“There isn’t. I really befriended you because I think I can be there for you when your members aren’t there.” She expanded.

  
“That really sounds creepy, Sana.” I shook my head.

  
“I don’t intend to be, really.” She said, her eyes sincere.

  
“Then who are you?” I asked.

  
“I am Minatozaki Sana and I hurt my Momoring.”

“Yah! Yah! Guys!” I heard Jeongyeon hysterical screams from the living room.

  
It made me bolted out of the bed. I blinked a few times and saw Tzuyu also getting up, confused.

  
“Why is Jeongyeon unnie screaming?” Tzuyu wondered while rubbing her eyes.

  
“We should get downstairs.” I asserted.

  
The younger nodded.

  
As we went downstairs, I saw our other three members in deep thought, sitting in the living room.

  
“Unnies?” Tzuyu cleared her throat.

  
The three members jumped at their seats as they looked at us like they’ve seen ghosts.

  
“Are you guys, okay?” I asked while walking towards them.

  
“Uhmm…” Nayeon began.

  
“What is going on?” I asked.

  
“Ah! There is a cockroach, I was about to call you for you to kill it but Nabongs did the work and now she kinda regretted killing it and we’re just—” Jeongyeon rambled, awkwardly laughing.

  
Nayeon hit Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

  
“Liar, liar pants on fire.” Momo mouthed at me. I just shook my head, smiling. I suddenly remembered my conversation about Momo to Sana who wants to make it up with her.

  
“Not this again, guys…” I uttered.

  
“Okay, something happened that we never thought it would happen,” Momo explained, sighing.

  
“Whatever it is, I’m sure I can take it, unnie.” I asserted.

  
“It’s not just you, Dahyun-ah.” Nayeon revealed, looking down.

  
“Eh?” I asked, confused.

  
Nayeon gave me her phone then revealed a picture form Dispatch…a picture of Tzuyu and me, hand-in-hand while exiting JYP building.

  
“So? JYP idols exit JYP building all the time.” I disclosed.

  
Then, Nayeon swiped another picture. A picture of me on my birthday vlive with a subtitle on the bottom of “I’m—”

  
“Their theory is you’re dating Tzuyu and they think that’s what you want to say on your vlive.” Nayeon explained

  
Tzuyu inhaled sharply beside me, I glanced at the maknae.

  
“They believe that after that meaningful hug you gave to Dahyun was the cherry on top,” Jeongyeon said to both of us.

  
“My God, who made that bullshit?” I groaned.

  
“Two Ds and one P,” Momo muttered.

  
“Pardon?” I asked.

  
“Delusional fans, Dispatch and PD-nim.” The raven girl revealed.

  
“My coming out didn’t happen so this is what we get…how could I forget he has the capability to do this?” I chastised at myself.

  
It was more than okay to just come out by myself but now that Tzuyu is involved, I’d wish they didn’t stop me from coming out…this is the last thing I want to happen right now.

  
“Unnies, let’s just treat it as just some random photo and theory…it shouldn’t affect us, okay? I’m sure it’ll die down soon.” Tzuyu assured.

  
“Tzuyu is right.” Nayeon agreed, glancing at me.

  
I looked away.

  
“Yeah…yeah…I hope.” I sadly smiled.

A few days later, losing and gaining fans from a lie has a chaotic factor for being an idol. It’s either they hate me for being gay or only like me because I’m rumored to be dating the beautiful Taiwanese.

  
Tomorrow is our comeback performance and I don’t know what to expect from the fans. JYP hasn’t been in contact with us because every time we go there to practice, he isn’t there to check.

  
According to Manager Colossus, he’s busy with other music production which I know is bullshit and just a reason to avoid us. What a scumbag.

We are all at the dining room, I was beside at now a gray-haired girl, Jeongyeon, and a blonde-haired Momo across the short-haired brunette, Nayeon beside the red wine-haired girl, Tzuyu. We are eating our controlled food diet which is a vegetable salad that we’ve been indulging for days.

  
“You pabos shouldn’t have stopped me from coming out, it just led to worse.” I sighed, shaking my head.

  
“Unnie, no—I’m just glad you’re not dealing this alone.” The maknae assured.

  
“Exactly, you shouldn’t be involved with this. I mean—you’re not even gay for God’s sake.” I repressed.

  
“It’s fine, unnie.” Tzuyu said softly, reaching for my palm and looking at me.

  
The atmosphere became quiet for a while. I blinked at the tall girl, feeling my cheeks heating up.

  
Jeongyeon whistled and snickered looking at us.

  
“Ooooh~” Momo teased.

  
The oldest was just quiet, suddenly standing up, her face is blank.

  
“Uh, Nabongs…you done eating?” Jeongyeon asked.

  
Nayeon hummed and nodded then went upstairs. Noticing that she barely ate, I want to follow her but I feel like it’s wrong to do so.

I really hate looking at my phone, every trending topic seems to be the picture of Tzuyu and I. The fans are dealing it like an investigation which is bothersome for me because it just doesn’t feel right for invading someone’s privacy, but it’s quite ironic that I chose to be an idol.

  
All I just feel are cameras following us because they are persistent to know the truth.

  
Practicing our comeback song with the fans became the hardest for us because they are not there to cheer but to observe our actions. Especially, the way Tzuyu and I behave.

  
Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Momo tried to talk to them calmly but nothing works, they just brought their candybongs and just stood there.

  
As I was looking at the camera, my face turned fierce then smiled at the end…but all I saw is their disgusted eyes judging us from head to toe. Are they not my shining light anymore?

  
When our comeback stage is done, I ran out of the venue and heard the members calling me. For the past years, it’s hard to deal with the three members that I didn’t get along with even though things changed, it felt like it was hard to breathe on stage because my strength is them.

  
I lost them that I think I could never accept their animosity towards us.

  
I ran as fast as I could, never minding the camera flashes anymore.

  
My tears started to flow, never minding to wipe them. Everything is shocking and numbing that your heart became heavier each time you think of undesirable thoughts until you don’t know your thoughts anymore, it just becomes blank all of a sudden.

  
“Dahyun?” A familiar voice called.

  
I looked up and my heart stopped a bit.

  
“Jihyo unnie?” I choke back on my tears

  
I wiped my tears immediately then rubbed it with my comeback outfit.

  
“Your make-up’s ruined, let’s fix you up? My apartment is just a block from here.” The pink-haired girl offered.

  
“I-uh…” I suddenly don’t know how to talk back because of raging anxiety and sensitivity.

  
“Come on, I insist.” She held my hand as I shuddered from her grasp and immediately removed it from her.

  
“I’m sorry, Dahyun-ah…” Jihyo said with a concerned face.

  
I breathed then shook my head with a thumbs-up, indicating that it’s okay. She nodded then carefully guided me to walk towards her apartment.

  
I found myself sitting on a sofa in an unfamiliar apartment holding a cup of hot chocolate. I continued to sniffle softly but the tears ran dry. Jihyo is sitting beside me, looking concerned.

  
“Take a sip, I’m sure it’ll soothe you.” The pink-haired girl mentioned softly with a light smile.

  
I took a sip the breathed contently.

  
“Thank you.” I sincerely uttered, glancing at her.

  
“No problem.” She beamed.

  
I must say she became more beautiful, her tan skin radiating with maturity and power.

  
“May I ask what are you doing outside?” Jihyo asked softly.

  
I shook my head, didn’t know what to say.

  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” She complied.

  
I roamed my eyes around in her apartment as I saw few Twice posters and some of our albums. I glanced at her, surprised.

  
“Since you guys debuted, I accepted my fate it was hard, but I was there always.” The older girl shared, following where I was gawking at.

  
“It’s better if you debut with them, unnie.” I chuckled lightly.

  
“Dahyun-ah.” Jihyo sighed.

  
“You should have been a great leader to them, it would be healthier and stronger. JYP is an asshole of not thinking that.” I countered.

  
“That was a strong argument that I don’t want to believe.” She uttered.

  
“You should, we both know I was just chosen because of my charm, not for my talents.” I reproached.

  
“Kim Dahyun, stop talking.” She said seriously.

  
I blinked and bit my lip. The pink-haired girl looked at me straight in the eyes.

  
“Then, why did you stay in all those years?” Jihyo pointed out.

  
I gaped at her and couldn’t form an answer.

  
The older girl snickered.

  
“You are chosen because you’re Kim Dahyun, you will always recover from pain, no matter what…you enjoy making others happy and you always look out for others rather than your mess. I know that you could surpass this, whatever you are feeling and experiencing, you always know how to absorb negativities into possibilities.” Jihyo professed like some sort of God.

  
My vision became blurry, my lips trembling on what she said.

  
“God! Jihyo! Saranghae!” I effused then put down the cup on the table to hug her.

  
“I’m proud of who you’ve become.” She uttered genuinely, rubbing my back.

  
“I should be the one telling you that.” I declared.

  
“You’ve become wiser…it’s sexy.” I added playfully.

  
“Yah! Dahyun-ah! Tzuyu will kill me…or Nayeon.” Jihyo pulled back from the hug, mumbling the last part.

  
“She told you?!” I gasped.

  
“You confessed to her, it’s a big deal…” She snickered.

  
“Sheesh, whatevs…we’ll visit you soon here, okay?” I jabbered at the older.

  
“Of course, I would love that! I miss you all.” She notified.

  
I looked at the posters again and I found myself gazing at Nayeon. Suddenly, an idea formed in my head.

  
“Unnie?” I called.

  
“Yes?” Jihyo asked, prolonging the “s.”

  
“I have something in my mind and you are the only one who can grant it.” I flicked my eyebrows, winking at her playfully.

“Mianhae, guys…I ran off like an idiot.” I sheepishly smiled at my members.

  
Momo and Jeongyeon are sitting on the sofa while Tzuyu and Nayeon are standing looking at me, their eyes pierced right through me. I avoided looking at them.

  
“That is not funny at all, Dahyun-ah.” Nayeon sternly said.

  
I bit back a smile.

  
“Leave your rumored girlfriend one more time. I swear I’d leave you first.” Tzuyu promised, crossing her arms.

  
Jeongyeon and Momo reacted an “ooooh~”

  
“I-uh…” I began but was cut off by the oldest.

  
“What she said.” Nayeon muttered.

  
What?

  
“What?” Tzuyu asked, glancing at Nayeon.

  
“What?” Nayeon replied back to the youngest.

  
Jeongyeon cleared her throat.

  
“Okay, throuple…let’s focus on what’s important, shall we?” Jeongyeon teased, smirking.

  
“Agreed. I’ve been eating this popcorn way too much.” Momo uttered sarcastically while winking playfully at me.

  
“So…I have a plan.” I notified, ignoring the two idiots.

  
“What is it, unnie?” Tzuyu asked.

  
“Uhm…is it okay for you guys that I will make a statement tonight? No other staff members or any permission to JYP, just me speaking the truth.” I spilled.

  
“Eh?!” All my members stammered.

  
“I’ll vlive tonight and clarify everything,” I informed them.

  
“By clarifying, you mean what?” Jeongyeon asked cautiously.

  
“That Tzuyu and I are no item and I’ll come out…properly, instead.” I declared.

  
“What?!” Nayeon snapped.

  
“Dahyun-ah, are you sure?” Jeongyeon queried with a concerned look on her face.

  
“Unnie, that’s too much. You know how JYP can be.” Tzuyu seriously said.

  
“No, let me fix this for you. I am always the target of this scandal, no members should be ever involved again.” I said reassuring.

  
“I’ll come out with you, then.” Momo declared.

  
“What did I just tell at my last statement?” I rolled my eyes at her playfully.

  
“Dahyun-ah…” Nayeon sighed.

  
“Nayeon, let me just do it.” I told the other girl.

  
“Still not calling her unnie?” Jeongyeon smirked.

  
I rolled my eyes, getting my phone to set up vlive.

I sat on the sofa, the vlive setup is ready and I needed a few minutes to breathe. I saw Nayeon approaching me then sat down beside me.

  
“Are you really sure about this?” She consoled.

  
I looked at her and was distracted by her breathtaking bare face. I cleared my throat.

  
“For the 100th time, yes…t-this needs to be done.” I grunted, concealing my almost stutter.

  
“I’ll support your truth and when it ended, the country may not be in your favor…this time, truthfully, I’ll be here.” The older promised, looking at me softly.

  
“Thank you.” I smiled back.

  
“Oh! Check the freezer.” I suddenly blabbered.

  
Her face slowly contorted into confusion, she looked at the fridge then at me crazily.

  
“Wae? Is this a prank?” She wondered, starting to chuckle.

  
“Just check it.” I pressed, grinning.

  
The brunette stood up, her eyebrows still furrowed then checked the freezer, she gasped then took out the eyeglasses. She glanced at me with a shocked face.

  
Nayeon approached me then slapped my arm playfully.

  
“Ige mwoya?!” Nayeon chortled, sitting down beside me and slapping my shoulder.

  
“Yah! Kim Dahyun, what the fuck is this?” She continued to laugh hysterically.

  
“On earth, we call them eyeglasses.” I mocked at her like a child.

  
Nayeon just narrowed her eyes at me, not finding it funny.

  
“It was from Jihyo unnie, I bumped into her earlier and maybe I kinda want to give you what I broke, no biggie.” I rambled nervously.

  
“You are crazy,” Nayeon muttered, wearing the eyeglasses.

  
“You look good on it.” I spilled without having much of a thought.

  
“Don’t need to remind me, Dahyun-ah.” She teased, pecking my cheek.

  
I blushed then turned away from her.

  
“After all this shit, us breaking up—the group per se I have no reason to say that but uhm—you know we should do something. You know? Like eating out? or I don't want to make this sound weird but-” Nayeon stammered, looking adorable.

  
“I know what you mean,” I said, my heart thumping.

  
“Hello, love affair…may I excuse Kim Dahyun?” Jeongyeon cleared her throat.

  
“Uh, right…sorry.” The older left the couch as she gave me an encouraging smile.

  
I smiled back at her as I sat still on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair.

  
“Okay, vlive in 3…2…1! Action!” Jeongyeon shouted.

  
But before it was pressed play.

  
Tzuyu whimpered in her phone, glancing at me.

  
I stood up from the couch and went towards her.

  
“Unnie…” She uttered.

  
“PD-nim made a statement,” Tzuyu added.

  
“What does it say?” I asked gulping. The members went towards us.

  
“That you and I confirmed dating.” Tzuyu breathed heavily.

  
My heart dropped.

“Someone set you up.” Sana nodded to herself, sipping her latte.

  
It was past midnight and decided to call Sana for a latte on 7/11.

  
“It’s JYP, who else?” I said bitterly.

  
“I mean Tzuyu is not even gay, this is harder for her…it’s a made-up lie to gain tons of attention.” I added, sipping my hot chocolate.

  
“Maybe, you shouldn’t inform people you’ll come out.” The orange-haired girl uttered seriously.

  
“What do you mean, Sana unnie?” I asked, narrowing my eyes.

  
“Aw, you’re calling me unnie now…” Sana beamed, I gave her a blank face then she shook her head.

  
“Right, so you told your members you’ll come out on vlive, maybe someone told your boss about it.” She explained.

  
It may be true but I didn’t want to believe her, I mean why would they want to make me come out again in an involved partner? It’s absurd.

  
“Who told our boss, then?” I wondered to myself.

  
The glass door opened in the store.

  
“Dahyun-ah?” Someone called.

  
I saw Nayeon with her coat on, looking sleepy.

  
“Nayeon?” I murmured.

  
Could it be? Why then?

  
“What are you doing here?” Nayeon wondered.

  
“Oh, I’m with Sa—” I pointed across my table but saw it was vacant and her latte is gone.

  
“With no one,” I mumbled, that sneaky carrot.

  
Nayeon then sat across me.

  
“Are you okay, Dahyun-ah? I tried to look for you after you stormed out when you know—when that asshole made a statement.” The older girl rambled, with the same look on her face when she’s waiting for me outside the dorm, and then I came out to her.

  
Can I really trust her this time?

  
“I told you, I’ll be here when the country is not in your favor and doesn’t accept you, I’ll be here.” She sighed.

  
“I am okay, thank you for looking out for me,” I said briefly, beginning to feel uncomfortable that she may be the one telling that to JYP.

  
My phone suddenly beeped and I grabbed it in my pocket, I saw Manager Sadness’ text: **2 texts left.**

  
Meaning 20 minutes left, I didn’t bother to take my time as I stood up on my seat.

  
“Let’s go, Nayeon…Manager unnie is looking for me.” I lied and notified the brunette.

  
“Oh! Uhm, okay…let’s go.” Nayeon sounded disappointed but I shook it off.

  
Another text was sent to me and it was from Sana: **Tzuyu is not gay, it’s Nayeon…JYP is stupid.**

  
I rolled my eyes at the irrelevance of that sneaky carrot hair.

If it’s really Nayeon, then why? Is this her revenge?

  
People always have the capability to lie, it is a common thing that could lead to numerous consequences.

  
I lie a lot on cameras but I never intend to lie, really sometimes, I’d rather tell not the truth anytime because people take advantage of your truth sometimes.

  
There was no time for clarifying and figuring out what was happening because it is too busy that everything thrusts upon us. We’re in our dressing room for an English interview.

  
I cannot seriously trust my members if my instinct is right.

  
I saw Manager Sadness entering the dressing room, bringing a bagful of foods for us. I approached the manager casually.

  
“Manager unnie, can we talk?” I whispered and motioned her to go in a private space.

  
I noticed Nayeon eyeing us with my peripheral vision.

  
“What is it, Dahyun-ah?” She asked.

  
“Unnie, do you know why did PD-nim make a confirmed statement about the rumors?” I murmured.

  
“I don’t, I haven’t seen him since your comeback.” The manager said.

  
“Well, I’m weirded out about Colossus, though.” She added.

  
“He’s always like that.” I snorted.

  
“Ani, Jjinja…he’s the one saying JYP is busy and it seems that he’s been handling Nayeon a lot…it’s like I’m not her manager anymore, every time I come near to Nayeon, he was there telling me that ‘I’ll take care of whatever Nayeon’s schedule are there.’” She revealed.

  
I nodded slowly, processing her words…if I am right, all three of them are involved with the confirmation of Tzuyu and I’s dating rumors…but why?

  
“Thank you, unnie…that was a big help for my nerving thoughts.” I sincerely said.

Having an English interview without an interviewer is what I tend to be the quietest because it’s not entertaining and relating enough for me, well sometimes.

  
“Dahyun, sit beside Tzuyu.” Manager Colossus ordered, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

  
So, this is a thing now, every interview…I’ll sit beside my girlfriend, how romantic.

  
“Unnie…” Tzuyu cut me off from my thoughts as she patted the chair next to her.

  
I sat beside the maknae and breathed. Nayeon looked at us and made an encouraging smiled. I only nodded blankly.

  
“Are you girls, ready?” The director asked.

  
“Yes, we are gamdog-nim.” We answered in unison.

  
“3…2…1! Action!” The director yelled.

  
“One in a million, hi everyone…we are Twice.” We cheered all together.

  
We introduced individually, then we cut to the questions that mostly it’s about who’s the sweetest, laziest, funniest and the list goes on and on.

  
We are onto the last question, the question that showed up: Who’s the most girlfriend material?

  
The director said immediately that Tzuyu and I are exceptions to the question because it is given that ‘we’d choose each other.’ I glanced at Tzuyu and sadly smiled at her.

  
The three members are looking at each other.

  
“I think it’s Momo or I’d date her because we have the same zodiac signs, I’d deal with her pretty easily.” Jeongyeon began. Momo snorted.

  
“To be honest, no one in our group is girlfriend material, so I choose…Onceu.” Momo savagely said.

  
We all chuckled lightly at her answer. Then, we looked at the oldest, I swore Nayeon glanced at me first then answered:

  
“It’s Dahyun…it’s not even the title of being girlfriend material but when you come to think of it, I think we’d have fun on dates.” Nayeon nodded to herself, looking at me.

  
I blinked…how do I fucking react on camera? I shook my head at the oldest unnie, then sheepishly smiled.

  
What the fuck, Nayeon? Are you acting again?

  
“Cut!” The director yelled.

  
I glanced at the director to see that Colossus was beside him.

  
“Nayeon, are you out of your mind?! Dahyun and Tzuyu are dating…why would you answer Dahyun?” The manager sternly said.

  
“Answer someone else instead,” Colossus added.

  
“They’re not even a real couple, oppa.” Nayeon dreaded.

  
Oh my God, is this part of a plan?

  
“Shut the fuck up and answer someone else.” The manager chastised at Nayeon.

  
I looked at the short-haired brunette then at the manager. Colossus caught my gaze.

  
“And Dahyun, you reacted like you were not in a relationship…so you just have to leave your girlfriend behind?” He hissed at me.  
I gaped at him.

  
“Eh?” I mumbled.

  
“Oppa, stop. Nayeon unnie is right, we’re not a real couple, let her answer whoever she wants.” Tzuyu interrupted.  
I only bowed my head down, confused at what’s happening.

The members and I arrived in the dorm. I kept thinking about what Manager Colossus said.

  
“You just have to leave your girlfriend behind?” It just kept echoing in my mind. Why did it feel like he treats the relationship as if it was true.  
I need to find JYP.

  
“Guys, I’m going to Chaeyoung’s.” I immediately bid goodbye and went out.

  
I heard them called me but I’m determined to find the truth.

  
Stepping into the JYP building made me nervous somehow, it felt like I was a trainee all over again.

  
I breathed in then breathed out.

  
I went into the elevator and pressed the floor where JYP’s office is located. The elevator dinged then I was suddenly face-to-face with Manager Colossus.

  
My nervousness increased as I went immediately out of the elevator.

  
“What are you doing here, Dahyun-ah?” The manager spat.

  
“Woah, chill for a while…will you? I’m taking a walk on this floor, it’s healthy—you should try it sometime.” I lied through my teeth, beginning to take longer steps away from here.

  
“Yah! Yah! On JYP’s floor?” The manager speculated.

  
“Well, duh it’s healthier when you walk alongside your fear, so it vanishes in three weeks.” I sheepishly said.

  
“Go back in your dorm, Dahyun.” Colossus asserted.

  
“I’ll be back as soon as I finished this walk of fear.” I stammered.

  
“Dahyunnie, there you are! I’ve been looking for you.” Someone interrupted.

  
“Who is this?” Colossus asked sternly.

  
“Oh! Hi, I’m Minatozaki Sana, a dancer of Twice. I’ve been looking for this cute tofu because we take a walk of fear here.” The orange-haired girl beamed at the moody manager.

  
“Oh, one of your mistress?” Colossus snickered.

  
“It’s one of your ‘ _mistresses_ ’, pabo.” Sana corrected, dragging me further the hallway.

  
Colossus just groaned then walked away from us.

  
“How did you get in here, stalker?” I whisper-yelled, tilting my head to see if the manager’s gone.

  
“Like how I introduced myself to your manager and my beauty works every time.” She confidently said.

  
“Oh, wow…super amazing.” I blankly said.

  
“Too bad, you’re a pussy when it comes to Momo unnie.” I added, snickering.

  
“I just saved you from your manager and this is what I get.” She pouted.

  
“What are your plans on Momo unnie except for following me?” I asked, walking straight in the hallway.

  
“I’ll get there, I’ll get there…just needed to find the right time.” The older bubbled.

  
“Sure,” I answered.

  
“How about you? Plans on Nayeon?” Sana wondered.

  
“What?” I stopped suddenly in my tracks.

  
“Am I wrong?” Sana queried.

  
“You’re wrong in any angles, Minatozaki Sana…that’s better than Kim Sana.” I remarked, walking towards the JYP’s office.

  
“Then, what are you doing here, Dahyun-ah?” Sana asked, following.

  
“Finding out the truth,” I stated with a determined voice.

  
I immediately opened JYP’s office but found that he wasn’t there.

  
“Oh, hello truth!” Sana beamed at JYP’s office.

  
“Uh, it’s empty.” She remarked.

  
Where the fuck are you, Jinyoung-ah?

JYP’s Café—is where he is. I spotted him at the corner as I walked on the entrance.

  
“Ooh delish! I’ll order for us, Dahyunnie then we take out after you find out the truth.” Sana notified, looking at the menu.

  
I went straight to our boss. This is it. At first, he doesn’t notice me, then I sat across him. I cleared my throat.

  
“Dahyun-ah!” He beamed.

  
“I miss you and all the girls—” he added, cutting him off.

  
“Cut the bullshit, why did you confirm that Tzuyu and I are dating?” I spat at the older guy.

  
“Huh? I thought—it was true! I am proud of you guys for coming out and—” Jinyoung stated.

  
“Liar, liar plastic pants on fire.” I scorned.

  
“I am telling the truth, I didn’t confirm it and I really don’t know what was going on with your comeback.” He revealed, sipping his coffee.

  
“Because Colossus said you were busy with other idols and their music production.” I sarcastically said.

  
“Well, Colossus said you were all busy and doesn’t have the time to see me,” Jinyoung uttered, confused.

  
“Bullshit, stop playing this act, Jinyoung-ssi.” I chastised.

  
“I am just confused as you are, Dahyun-ah. If I’m really busy…I wouldn’t be here in the café and just chilling.” He defended.

  
“Then, who confirmed it?” I queried.

  
“I am not the only one who can access your group’s account, Dahyun-ah.” The boss remarked.

  
“Are you saying my members confirmed it? Are you making me turn against them?” I questioned.

  
“I’m saying I did not confirm the dating rumors.” The boss sincerely uttered.

  
“Then, why did you want me to come out on my birthday vlive?” I pointed out.

  
“You know me, it’s a test and you passed it finding out that you’re selfless,” JYP explained.

  
What the actual fuck?

  
“I’m not believing that.” I spat.

  
“I was there in your vlive, hiding to cut you off if you come out but the members beat me to it.” He expanded.

  
“You’re literally going to hell.” I rolled my eyes.

  
“It’s true that I ordered members to make you come out with a recorder but they didn’t, it was a test too…to see if they’re trustworthy and at first they are determined to make you come out but they’ve changed, I just want you to get along…I’m sorry it seems illogical but it makes sense.” The boss retaliated, looking at me seriously.

  
“Oh my God, you fucking asshole.” I whisper-yelled.

  
“I didn’t post that statement, Dahyun-ah—despite my ignorance and homophobia, using LGBT as a concept, I had a change of heart when I read your lyrics. All I know is I want an idol who feels free to be himself or herself, no matter what they are.” JYP articulated smoothly.

  
“But you hate the song,” I mumbled.

  
“I didn’t, I love the song just the way it is, didn’t you notice in your album that I never changed the lyrics nor JQ changed the lyrics?” He questioned.

  
“I don’t want to hear the album of lies,” I replied.

  
“But, this time…believe me, Dahyun-ah.” He promised.

  
“Then, why did you command Tzuyu to date me, then?” I asked sternly.

  
He glanced at me.

  
“I didn’t, Dahyun-ah. I wouldn’t do such a thing.” He revealed. I looked away from him, maybe my instinct is right.

  
It hit me, that’s the truth.

  
“Are you done, Dahyunnie? Our orders are ready.” Sana held my shoulders, tilting my chin.

  
A tear fell from my eye…then all I know that Sana tucked me in a hug.

Still shocked from what I know, this is the time that I really don’t want to believe but it’s true. I went into the dorm, getting upstairs then inhaling sharply in front of our room, the door is closed.

  
I was about to grab the knob but I hear an indistinct conversation.

  
“Where is she? She said she’s going to Chaeyoung’s café.” I heard Tzuyu uttered.

  
Then, silence…I assumed that she was talking on her phone.

  
“You saw her in JYP building and didn’t think to contact me? Are you fucking serious right now? What if she was there to ask JYP?” Tzuyu began to rage.

  
“Oh my God?! How will I fucking calm down, when I am this close to make her mine?! You even overplayed a while ago on the interview—Dahyun unnie was suspicious of how you behaved…” The tall maknae fumed.

  
I will never be yours, Tzu.

  
“I will give you more money when you make a statement tomorrow that Dahyun and I are engaged. I’ll deal with her tomorrow when she finds out we’re engaged.” She asserted.

  
You are crazy, Tzu.

  
“Keep an eye to Nayeon unnie, she’s a fucking distraction. Just don't let manager unnie handle her.” Tzuyu sternly said.

  
She never was, Tzu.

  
“And never try to meet the boss and my members especially my love, it’s our last…I’ve waited for this the longest.” She concluded.

  
You’re too late, Tzu.

  
“Thanks, Colossus oppa.” Then, she ended the call.

  
I’m sorry, Tzuyu.

This is the day, we’ll be engaged…and now I call myself “a gay idol experiment” inspired by JYP who tortured me in a rainbow maze. And, in that maze…I was too entrusted who was inside it and thinking that JYP was the devil.

I looked at the members who are in the living room, they were inside in the maze…one of them is the devil.

  
I was at the dining room, munching some gummy bears to relieve my stress, I know in any minute the engagement would be posted.

  
I looked at my phone and read the statement.

  
_Hello, this is JYPE,_

  
_Kim Dahyun and Chou Tzuyu are no longer in a relationship. It was a mutual decision but this is to inform you that they are still friends._

  
_After the group will dissolve, they will have their individual projects and different path so we hope we still get your support and love for them._

  
_Thank you!_

  
I pressed “tweet” in my phone and breathed heavily, this is what I’m sorry for, Tzuyu.

  
The four members looked at me from the living room, holding their phones.

  
“PD-nim posted,” Momo announced, smiling.

  
“He did! Oh my God! He posted!” Jeongyeon celebrated, jumping.

  
Nayeon sighed contently and smiled at me…she approached Tzuyu then hugged her.

  
Bad move, Nayeon, bad move.

  
“The truth is out!” The oldest chanted.

  
Tzuyu didn’t hug Nayeon back, she pushed Nayeon…making her stumbling lightly, then the maknae looked at me furiously.

  
“You knew…” She breathed.

  
I stood up from the dining room then walked towards the living room.

  
“What?” I directly asked the tall girl.

  
“You. Posted. This.” Tzuyu pressed.

  
“I trusted you the most, Tzuyu.” I seriously uttered.

  
“Please call me Tzu…” She sighed.

  
“You misunderstood, please let me love you.” She added, sniffling.

  
“I’ve seen, I’ve felt it all the time and I want you to stop.” I pleaded.

  
Tzuyu chuckled bitterly.

  
“I was patient with you. I was loyal to you, don’t waste my efforts, unnie.” Tzuyu now fretted.

  
“Tzuyu, you don’t love me.” I sighed.

  
“No, you don’t love me. You love someone else.” She looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

  
I approached the maknae to hug her.

  
“Please stop doing this to yourself…the last thing I want is to hurt you.” I sighed sadly, comforting the girl.

  
Tzuyu pushed me then stood up, wiping her tears.

  
“Fuck you, Dahyun-ssi.” The youngest growled then stormed off the dorm.

  
I covered my face then sobbed into my hands, I felt the other members rubbed my back.

  
Losing Tzuyu as a friend is hurtful and mournful but I need to accept what was her truth and that losing each other is she and I deserve.

A few days later, I called Chaeyoung to facetime.

  
“Yah! I told you idols can be sasaengs to other idols.” Chaeyoung burst out.

  
“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” I queried, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Yes, at least you’re aware now. I’m glad that sasaeng went back to Taiwan.” The younger mentioned.

  
“She’s not a sasaeng, maybe she’s just lost.” I murmured.

  
“I know it must have been hard to let that sink in that your friend is obsessed with you.” She sighed.

  
I just hummed, not knowing what to say.

  
“Oh! How about that Colossus, bro?” She asked, changing the subject.

  
“JYP fired him but I rehired him again, but not as a manager, a job that would make him learn,” I revealed.

  
“Sheesh, I’m glad I’m not an idol.” The short-haired girl uttered gratefully.

  
“Whatevs,” I said, snickering.

  
Mina suddenly appeared on the screen.

  
“Mina unnie!” I beamed.

  
“Hello, Dahyun-ah!” She greeted.

  
“What’s up?” I asked the ballerina.

  
“Oh! Sana and Momo are talking now.” She shared, taking Chaeyoung’s phone then angling where Sana and Momo are seated in their café.

  
“Oh my God!” I gasped, covering my mouth.

  
“I know right, they are so cute…look!” Mina gushed at the two.

  
“We’re cuter than them, though.” Chaeyoung pouted at her fiancé.

I rolled my eyes.

  
“Ah…sure, honey.” Mina sarcastically uttered making me laugh.

  
“I wonder what they’re talking about.” I crooned.

  
“Same, oh by the way…I invited them to our private wedding.” Mina informed.

  
“That’s great!” I beamed.

  
“Yeah bro, don’t forget to bring a date to our wedding, okay? I don’t want you looking like a lonely bitch wanting to get laid on our wedding.” Chaeyoung teased.

  
I was about to respond when she suddenly ended the call.

  
“That bitch!” I cursed.

_Hello, this is JYPE—nope, just kidding…One in a million, we are TWICE! “NaJeongMoDaTzu”_

  
_For the last five years, we have been together to start as TWICE in your eyes and ears. We had the toughest time but still, it was the happiest and most memorable in our lives._

  
_We offer you this full length TWICE documentary from the start to last, make sure to bring tissues with you._

  
_Today is our last day…but the memories with all of you will last a lifetime._

  
_We love you, Onceu, we hope you pursue your goals and be happy all the time._

  
_This has been Twice, “NaJeongMoDaTzu”, thank you so much!_

  
I was always asked what I was like in real life because people find me entertaining yet still mysterious. Because sometimes, I never speak about what I like…what I know is—it doesn’t matter if people like me for who I am on cameras or not, because life is not about how people like you, it’s how you’ve impacted them even if they hate you…

  
I have a lot of regrets with choosing to not get along with the members because I always think I’m strong and I don’t need them that we were only put together for work…I don’t care anymore if you speak badly of me—of us because there is nothing wrong with being who I am. This has been Dahyun of Twice.

  
“Oh my God, I can’t believe I’m the only straight girl in this group. You should have been the girl crushes.” Jeongyeon remarked as she was dragging her baggage downstairs.

  
“Well, I wish to be straight. Girls are tiring.” Momo interjected, sitting on the sofa with her luggage.

  
“Agreed.” Nayeon snickered.

  
Jeongyeon and Momo looked at me with their mocking smiles.

  
“How was Sana unnie, Momo unnie?” I glared at the Japanese.

  
“Oh, we talked. Though, I find her annoying now…it felt like it was a closure though so I made her go back to Japan.” Momo blankly stated.

  
“What’s with you guys, kicking people out of the country?” Jeongyeon teased.

  
“Liar, liar pants on fire—I just saw you both publicly making out,” I exclaimed.

  
“I’m unemployed, I have no problems now.” Momo took her tongue out.

  
I just shook my head at the girl. Then, I noticed Tzuyu’s Blues Clues stickers on the sofa, I sadly smiled.

  
“She’ll come around,” Jeongyeon muttered at me then I nodded.

  
Suddenly, an idea dinged at me.

  
“Yah! Guys! Let’s go somewhere.” I announced.

  
“Where?” They asked, confused.

We brought our baggage then divided ourselves into two members because of the things we packed and it will not fit if we just put it on a standard taxi. As expected, Jeongyeon pushed the oldest unnie to be with me.

  
“Why are you angry birds looking at me like that? Yah! You are secretly loving this aren’t you?” Jeongyeon said in realization, giggling with Momo.

  
“What if you both get lost in the way? What if the driver will have a hard time catching up with our taxi?” I pointed out because I didn’t tell them where we’re going.

  
The two idiots just snorted.

  
“Just tell him the address, then.” Momo countered, rolling her eyes.

  
“Yeah, yeah…” I dismissed then when the two taxis arrived in our way.

  
As we managed to put every baggage in the taxi. Nayeon and I properly sat in the backseat then whispered the address to the driver.

  
It was silent and ridiculous because it’s our last moment in the group but I chose to stay quiet—oh, fuck it!

  
“Unnie,”

  
“Dahyun-ah.” We both called at the same time.

  
We laughed together then she gasped.

  
“Wae?” I asked the older.

  
“You finally called me unnie.” Nayeon amazingly uttered.

  
I bashfully smiled then scratched my head.

  
“Yeah…” I said awkwardly

  
“Okay, so you were saying?” Nayeon changed the subject with a teasing smile.

  
“No, unnie you go first.” I bit my lip.

  
Oh my God, …we are so awkward, all I want to ask if she wants to be my date on Chaeyoung’s wedding.

  
The older sighed then opened her mouth to say something but closed it a few times.

  
“You know I prefer that we argue all the time.” I joked.

  
“Well to do that, Dahyun-ah…we should have more than something.” Nayeon hinted.

  
“More than something?” I repeated at the brunette.

  
Nayeon held my hand then put her head to my shoulder.

  
“Remember when you asked me ‘Why do you feel things?’” She whispered and chills ran down my spine.

  
“Of course, that was dreadful to remember,” I replied back, softly.

  
“For me, it wasn’t…you shouldn’t have made me left because I feel the same.” She looked up to me.

  
I gawked at her, feeling the tension. I looked down her lips and I gulped.

  
“Kiss me, pabo.” She rasped.

  
I chuckled then captured her plump lips to mine.

The taxi driver suddenly cleared his throat. I pulled away from the older.

  
I laughed nervously but Nayeon stayed our hands interlocked.

“So, what are you going to say?” She sighed happily.

I put my arms around her shoulders.

  
“Besides that kiss that I would like to talk about but not here you know? Will you be my date at my best friend’s wedding?” I rambled nervously.

  
The older just grabbed my face then kissed me. I guess that’s a yes.

“NaJeongMoDaDaDaDaDaDa!” Jihyo exclaimed in joy when she opened the door in her apartment.

  
“Jihyo-yah!” The three members beamed at her, a surprised look on their faces. I smiled at the sight.

  
We went inside and talked about the things that we missed. We had a few shots and in the entire time, Nayeon stole glances at me then mouthing a “Thank you.” I smiled sweetly at the older.

I really don’t see the hype on weddings, the vows seem bullshit to me. That’s what really an introduction of a sour human being.

  
I think I was a sour human being before because of just working as an idol and never really had the chance to explore romance.

  
But knowing her in my life, I know I wasn’t sour anymore.

  
I hope we have a version of our wedding soon

.  
“Dahyun-ah! Where’s your date?” I heard Chaeyoung asked.

  
“She’s here! Nayeon unnie!” Dahyun, the milky white-skinned goddess called onto me. I felt a tingle in my stomach when she called my name. It’s better without an unnie though but I’ll never admit that to her.

  
I walked towards her, gazing her from head to toe with a smile on my face.

  
I know for sure, I’ll always love her with or without cameras.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you may please, I want to hear from you! Thank you for reading this fic.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @ItsNotBfYouFool for more upcoming TWICE AUS!


End file.
